From One Exile to Another
by darthgriz98
Summary: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords story. Romance between Exlie and the Handmaiden. Starts when the Exile, Caleb Veers is leaving Dantooine to find Kreia. rated M to be safe. Read and review this author supported by the star wars unlimited
1. I looked upon him with love

_Disclaimer: This story starts with the Exile, Caleb Veers, leaving Dantooine to find Kreia. It is a romance between the Exile and the Handmaiden. This is my first fan fiction be nice. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club; All characters, places, and so on except for the things I have made up like some character names, and the Exile's name which was randomly generated, belong to George Lucas, in other words I do not own Star Wars._

DANTOOINE

They said he was the death of the force, an echo of sorts, as who he thought were esteemed Jedi Masters attempted to cut him off from the force.

He submitted to them, Caleb Veers, the Exile, a former Jedi General in the Mandalorian Wars, submitted to his inevitable fate. He wanted to cause no more pain, no more suffering, no more death.

Then she came, the one he trusted, his mentor and teacher. Kreia. He blacked out and woke up some time latter, surrounded by the dead bodies of Masters Vrook, Kavar, and Zez-Kai Ell, their lives drained.

He ran back to the Ebon Hawk to find Atton injured in the cockpit.

"That Sith Witch took her!" said Atton. "Calm down Atton, who took who?" said Caleb, fear in his voice, for deep inside he knew who the former Scoundrel turned Jedi was talking about.

"Kreia, she attacked me, after she ran on board saying you were dead. The Handmaiden, she thought Kreia killed you, and thinking she was taking a Sith to judgment is on her way to Telos to find Atris."

Caleb's normally suntanned face paled in color, "We have to save the Handmaiden!" Then realizing that Atton was having trouble standing said, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK. I just need to get this ship in the air." With that, he took the controls and set course for the hidden academy on Telos.

INSIDE THE ACADEMY ON TELOS

"You have returned to us, exiled sister." Stated a Handmaiden sister.

"I have, and with me a bring a Sith Lord; she must be brought to Atris for judgment." Said the Handmaiden.

"She will be dealt with, as will you. You have betrayed us sister. You were always the weakest of us. Now you have abandoned your oath to become a Jedi, just like your whore of a mother! Draw your weapon, Sister no longer, let us see what you can do!" Spat the servant of Atris.

"I will not fight you, Sister." "You are not our Sister any longer!" Cried one of the Sisters as the all drew their weapons and began to attack the former Handmaiden.

One by one, they were struck down, leaving the formerly last of them relatively unharmed. Unharmed, except for the pain in her heart as she unwillingly battled and killed her half sisters.

She sat in silence as Atris entered the chamber. "Atris, is she a Sith? What will happen next?" asked the former Handmaiden. "She is no longer a threat to the Jedi. Now just to find the Exile, Veers, he still must pay for his crimes, it is obvious to me that he is behind all of this." said Atris.

"NO! He follows the path of a Jedi! The light, Master Atris!" said the fearful Handmaiden. "A Jedi like you?" stated Atris spitefully, "You betrayed me for him, don't think this is not known to me! It is clear to me that you follow a new master now. You follow the Exile Caleb Veers into darkness!"

Atris ignited her crimson light saber. "Atris, what,"

"Silence fool!" she interrupted the Handmaiden, "Draw your light saber, show me your hatred!"

"I don't want to hurt you Atris, you leave me no choice." said Handmaiden drawling her cyan double bladed light saber, the same light saber that Caleb helped her make, with a crystal that matched her eyes and his own double bladed saber.

Handmaiden force jumped into the air and attacked Atris from behind only to meet Atris' own saber.

Atris grazed Handmaiden's stomach with her crimson blade, and as the Handmaiden stumbled back, gave her a blast of force lightning. The Handmaiden screamed in pain as the deadly bolts struck her dead on.

As she crumpled to the floor, Atris shocked her again, and again, and again. "Tell me, did he train you? Did he turn you into the force bearing wench your mother was?"

The Handmaiden only moaned in pain, trying to control her anger and ignore the immense pain. "Did you look upon him with love?" she snarled.

"Yes." was the Handmaiden's pained and simple reply.

"And I looked back!" said Caleb as he stood in the doorway light saber drawn, "Caleb." said the Handmaiden as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

To be continued… please review they make me happy


	2. and I looked back

**Disclaimer: Chapter two of From one Exile to Another. I do not own Star Wars. This author supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club.**

_**TELOS ACADEMY:**_

"And I looked back." said Caleb, standing in the doorway with his double bladed light saber activated. "Exile," whispered the Handmaiden as she collapsed in to unconscious.

"Exile, I knew you would come here. The dark side has compelled you to, just as she said you would. I can sense your hate strike me with it!" Atris' attention was now on Caleb, the Exile, her eyes burning with anger.

"I do not walk the path of the dark side and you know it!" stated Caleb, "And I will not strike you down. Where is Kreia, Atris?"

Atris screamed and jumped into the air, swinging her crimson blade down on Caleb as he rolled out of the way barely missing her attack. He swung his cyan blade up to meet hers and then swung his own blade down at her legs.

"You cannot win Atris! What has happened to you?" "I have seen truth!" cried Atris as she ran towards her meditation chamber.

Caleb ran after her, but stopped in front of the Handmaiden, still unconscious on the floor. Her dead sisters were also in the room; in his mind he could hear the echo left by their deaths.

How they confronted Handmaiden, how she refused to fight them and how they attacked her, then how the Handmaiden struck them down with tears in her eyes.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at the Handmaiden once more before looking up at Atris' chambers and running after her. When he entered the room, he could not see her anywhere.

Carefully, he shut his eyes and opened himself to the force. Then, he could sense her, hiding in the shadows.

She leapt at him with fire in her eyes. He parried her attack and swung at her blade, cyan smashed into crimson as her blade was shattered at the power of the light within his light saber crystal. Atris sank to her knees as Caleb brought his blade to her neck, "Kill me, you know as well as I what you must do."

"I will not kill you, Atris. What happened to you? Where is Kreia?" asked Caleb. "She is not here, she goes by the name Darth Treya. She, she showed me the darkness I hold inside myself! How slowly I fell, how I never knew I had! These holocrons, they are Sith! Their teachings infected my very soul! Destroy them and then destroy me!"

"Atris! For the last time! I will NOT kill you. But, I will destroy the holocrons."

There was hissing and force lightning from the holocrons that struck Atris as she screamed in agony, "Atris, where is Darth Treya?"

"You know where you must go, and what you must do." said Atris. "Malachor." breathed Caleb. "Yes, she is there, she plans on killing herself there!"

"Bu, but, if she does that," "Yes, Caleb, it might kill you, if you are bonded to her in the way she said. And if she kills you, the force will die from the echo. Caleb you have to kill her!"

"I really don't understand if she kills herself, I die and the force dies. But, if I kill her, all will be set right." "Caleb, she hates the force, the way she plans on killing herself would kill you too, but if you kill her it would not be the same." stated Atris,

"Now, go, save the galaxy, that's what your good at isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so, it was what Revan was good at as well." said Caleb with a chuckle. "Well, he isn't here right now is he? So get going, and thank you for saving me."

Caleb walked out of the meditation chambers, back into the main hall, where the Handmaiden lay. He knelt down to her, and felt her faint heartbeat. With tears in his eyes he whispered, "Please, please don't leave me. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you, with all my being."

He could feel her fading away, so he quickly and gently placed his lips against hers, as he used the force to save her. The force flowed from Caleb into the Handmaiden.

A tear rolled down his face and landed on hers. Slowly, he felt her heartbeat steady along with her breathing. Then he felt her slowly return the kiss. His eyes opened in shock and he pulled away, she had tears in her eyes.

"Caleb?" she whispered barely able to speak the pain was too great "I thought I lost you." he said. "For a minute there, you did."

She smiled up at him and he returned it with a grin that warmed her heart, "What happened?" he asked her gently. "Kreia, she told me she killed you! I thought you were dead," she said tears streaming down her beautiful, flawless face, "I thought if I brought her to Atris, that she would bring the Sith to justice! But, but Atris was a Sith! And my sisters, they, they,"

She was shaking so he gently held her, rubbing her back, as she sobbed into his shoulder. A few minutes later she was able to continue, "I was so scared, I thought you were dead."

More tears streamed down her face, "Shhh, its OK. I'm here now. She won't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He gently wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, her sobbing slowing and coming to a stop eventually. He gently rocked her in his arms as she calmed herself, "Exile. Caleb, what happens now?" she finally said, still against his shoulder.

"I have to go to Malachor V, I have to kill Kreia before she kills herself, me, and the force."

"But everything is touched by the force, if she kills it then," "You know why I must kill her then." He said giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Caleb, I want to fight beside you, like my mother fought beside my father during the Mandalorian Wars. I want to know you, all of you. I love you," she said, hugging him harder.

"My name is Brianna, I am a Jedi, and I love you Caleb Veers."

Caleb sat in shock at her revelation, then a smile came to his face, "Brianna," he said letting her name roll of his tongue, "you would forsake your vow to Atris, just to be with me, to fight alongside of me, to love me?"

"Yes, there is nothing I want more." she said.

"Then, Brianna, Jedi Guardian, servant of Atris no more, let us face the future, together." She smiled and he did as well. He leaned in to kiss her on her lips it was gentle and chaste.

Needing air, Brianna slowly broke the kiss; her dark blue eyes meet his light brown. She saw his love for her in his warm eyes, as she ran her hand through his dark brown hair that lay a few inches above his shoulders. "I love you too." He said softly.

Caleb stood up and then offered her his hand to help her up. She gladly took it, but when she tried to stand, her legs gave out from under her and she fell down to the floor with an, "Oomph!"

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine." Brianna said as she tried to get up again with the same results. "Here," he said bending down wrapping his cloak around her and scooping her up into his arms, one around her shoulders and one around her knees supporting her gently.

"When we get back to the Ebon Hawk, I want to have someone look at you, you're hurt."

"OK," she said softly, silently admitting she needed help. As he walked out the door with her in his arms, she took a final look at her dead sisters and buried her head in his shoulder.

He held her closer, as they went outside into the cold, snowy exterior of the academy and made there way to the Ebon Hawk.

TBC… please review


	3. Mr Galaxy and Princess Snow Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars as much as I wish I did. So get over it. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club.

The bitter cold ripped through Caleb like a hot blade, but it didn't seem to faze Brianna. "How can the cold not bother you?" he asked, snow blowing in his eyes, "If freezing my rear off here!"

"Well, first of all, I've lived here most of my life, and I'm used to it. Second of all, I'm wearing your cloak, remember."

She hugged him a bit tighter to bring her warmth to him, "Feel any better?" "Much." He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

They finally reached the Ebon Hawk, as Caleb carried Brianna up the loading ramp he asked, "You're going to have to be looked at, you were injured pretty badly." "I know." She said quietly.

"Who has the best skill in healing? I'm not even sure! We've been traveling for almost a year, and I feel like I don't know half of you." Said Caleb.

"Well, you better know me!" Said Brianna with a laugh, "And Caleb, other than Kreia, that would be you. And there would be no way I would allow that, that woman to touch me!"

Caleb smiled at her indifference, "I guess so, but are you sure you don't mind." He asked. "Not the least bit." She said with a grin.

EBON HAWK 

"Hello people, guess who's back!" Said Caleb. "The Spring Fairy?" Asked Mira jokingly. "Even better, Mr. Galaxy and Snow Bunny, Warrior Princess!" Said Caleb with a smile. Brianna tried to laugh, but the pain was too much and she just ended up moaning.

"Just hang in there Brianna," said Caleb, "Mira help me get her to the medical bay, she took quite the bruising in her fight with Atris."

"Did you kick her ass?" Asked Atton, hopefully. "No, but I kicked her face at one point." She said with a smile. "Close enough." Said Atton.

Caleb carried her into the med bay and shut the door behind them. Laying her down on the gurney, he wondered how someone like her could love someone like him. "Its because, there's just something about you, it, it makes me feel whole. From that first time we battled, I knew I loved you."

Caleb stood in shock, still holding her half lowered onto the gurney. "Wha, what?"

"What? Are you surprised to find that I love you? I already told you that."

She said.

"No, it's not that. It's just, did you read my thoughts?" He asked in shock.

"I, I think I did. What's going on?" She asked suddenly frightened.

"I think I know," he said, for in his heart he knew exactly what had happened, and part of him was happy, "When you lay dying in the academy, I used the force, my own life force, to save you. Combined with the unspoken love we held for each other, it created a bond between us."

"Like the one you held with Kreia?" She asked. "I don't know, but did you hear what I was thinking or did you just feel it?" "I felt it, it was as if I could feel your emotions." She said, wondering what he was aiming at.

"This could be the start of a powerful force bond. It most likely will get stronger in time. You don't mind, do you?" He asked almost fearing her answer.

"Of course not. Why would I mind being linked to the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on?" She said with sly grin.

Caleb's face lit up at her comment. "Really? Then I suppose since you aren't so bad looking yourself that I don't mind either my Snow Bunny, Warrior Princess."

He kissed her softly on the lips and looked into her eyes. "I'd do anything for you." He whispered into her ear. "Anything? Really? Could you put me down then, it rather hurts being in this position for so long."

"Whoops, sorry." He said laying her down gently.

"OK this isn't going to be pleasant." He said, as he had to cut open her Jedi robes to check her burnt and slashed chest. She screamed in pain as the robes stuck to her burnt skin.

Caleb couldn't do it, even though her wounds weren't all that terrible since he had healed her but he couldn't bare to see her in pain like that. "OK, I have to get Mira in here." He said, worried.

"OK," She whispered, tears in her eyes. He opened the door and shouted Mira's name and she came running. "Yeah?" She asked. "Brianna's robes are sticking to her burnt flesh, what do we do?" He asked fear evident in his voice.

"You're going to have to get them off either way." She said. "I know, but I can't do it, will you?" He asked. He looked nauseous, so Brianna reached for his hand.

"Caleb, its not that bad, I'm burnt, my clothes are burnt, and it's sticking a bit, but you healed most of my wounds. It only stings a little. Just do it really quick, I would, if I could."

"Oh, joyous fun for me!" Said Mira, sarcastically.

She slowly pealed off the robes and saw the remnants of a burn, from force lightning and a slash along the former Handmaiden's stomach that would leave an evident scar.

"You need kolto and bandaged up, and you should be fine." Said Mira. Caleb searched in a cabinet for a kolto patch and found one along with bandages.

He put a kolto patch on her burns and one on the saber wound that had already almost healed. He then wrapped her chest in bandages.

"See Caleb, that wasn't so bad." Said Brianna. He kissed her cheek and held her hand. "What ever you say my love."

"Mira, tell Atton to set course for Citadel Station. We have a war to fight." Said Caleb. "Aye, Aye captain." She said smugly. Caleb just rolled his eyes.

"Caleb?" She whispered to him softly. "Yes my love?" "What happens now?"

"First we're going to Citadel Station, there is a war going on. I have a feeling Visas' master is behind it. Kreia sent him. Then we have to go find Kreia and stop her before she kills the force. Then I have a feeling where going to have to find Revan. When he left he left all that he loved behind, including the woman he loved, but I can't do that. I'm not going to make the same mistake he did. He's been gone for almost 5 years now."

"I'm glad that you aren't going alone, because there is no way I'd let you go by yourself." She said with a smile sitting up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There's no way your getting rid of me now, not even if you wanted to." He said. "Hmm, I was about to say the same thing." she said with a smile, squeezing him tighter until she felt the pain in her ribs again. "Ow! Too much love." She said with a small laugh.

TBC… REVIEW!


	4. Someone Who Loves You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Oh well. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club. Read and review! Reviews make the world go round!**

EBON HAWK 

It had been two weeks, two long weeks since the incident on Dantooine and Telos. Two weeks since the destruction of the Ravager.

And it had been one week since the second destruction of Malachor.

Just one week since the deaths of Kreia and Hanhar, since the near death of Caleb. He would have died there in the heart Malachor, at the Treyus Core, right along with Kreia.

He would have died, had Brianna not come and drug him out to the Ebon Hawk, which had just landed near by as the core began to collapse.

Caleb remembered lying there, half dead, half wishing he was dead, as the core began to collapse around him. Then he heard a low rumble in the distance, the Ebon Hawk! Out of it came Brianna and Visas.

Brianna ran to him and began to drag him towards the ship, despite his protests to let him die, as Visas ran for help back on board.

They placed him in the med bay and attended to his grievous wounds. He remembered the immense pain, and he also remembered her staying with him, just as he did for her.

She stayed throughout the night and had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. She truly loved him, as he did her. And now she had saved him, as he did for her.

"You are distracted, my love." Said Brianna, moving herself into an attacking position with a kick aimed at Caleb's chest. He barely parried the attack, and punched and missed at her head.

They were training together in the cargo hold, in their underwear. Even after Caleb offered to let her stay in other areas of the ship, she agreed to stay in the cargo hold where Atton told her she would be for the remainder of their mission. Even after they completed the mission, she still resided there.

"I know, but I'll be OK." He said. She again made a kick at his chest and he rolled out of the way. He jumped up and kicked her square in the chest, right where her injuries where still healing.

Brianna doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. "Oh force, are you all right?" He asked, his face and voice showing his concern as he ran to her. "I'm fine," she said, "but it is unwise to lower your defenses!" She kicked his legs out from under him and soon he was lying next to her in a great deal of pain.

"Why did you take it easy on me? I told you I would hurt you if you did." She said.

"I thought you where hurt." He said, confused. "I am, but you should have attacked." She said, sometimes Caleb had a hard time getting used to the way Brianna thought in battle and her customs in battle.

She sat up and placed a hand on her aching abdomen, which was still healing from her battle with Atris. He crawled over to her and wrapped an arm around her with one hand resting on her healing wound.

Caleb gently rubbed it and used the force to sooth the pain away. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded at her and removed his arm from her chest and placed it around her waist.

"Is something wrong? You are distracted, I can sense it."

"I can't stop thinking about what happened back there, back at Malachor. Three factions of the Sith are gone, dead. Brianna, I can't believe I trusted her! You were right about her, and I didn't listen."

"Can you really blame yourself for trusting your teacher? She was bonded to you. She guided you. I trusted Atris, look where that got us!" Said Brianna.

"But Kreia, she was a Sith this whole time!" He said in despair.

"So was Atris, Kreia only showed her that she truly was. Atris was already on the dark side for years; a lot of people trusted her. It's not your fault for trusting your mentor." Brianna said with a frown, painful memories surfacing at thoughts of Atris.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a warm embrace. Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's over, it's finally over." He whispered into her short, white tinted hair.

Although she was barely twenty-four, she had white hair, a sign of her Echanti heritage.

"It's not over just yet," she whispered into his chest mournfully, "not completely."

"How can it not be over?" He asked angrily, a little more harshly than he intended to, dropping his arms.

Brianna took a frightened step back and shied away from the wild look he had in is eyes.

"The Sith Lords themselves are dead leaving the remainder of the Sith scattered, Kreia is dead, the force isn't in danger any more. We can be together now. Whom would you like me to kill now?" He demanded of her.

"I don't want you to kill anyone, that's not what I asked. You said yourself we have to find Revan. You said we needed to gather his and your crew, any of them willing to go, and search for him. Help him stop the true Sith." She said softly, fighting back frightened and hurt tears.

He felt her hurt and fear at him, him! She loved him, and what did he do? He screamed at her, and all she did was remind him of their next mission. Force what was the matter with him, he thought. I love her! Why did I do this to her.

He sighed and took a few slow steps towards her, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. "I'm sorry," he said, as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that, I really don't even know why I did. You were right." She hugged him tighter as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," he said again, softly.

"I forgave you five minutes ago when you yelled at me." She said softly, opening her eyes. "I was scared, you had this crazy look in your eyes, like you would hurt me or something."

"I would never hurt you." He said truthfully, adding emphasis on the word never. "I know, but you did look rather frightening."

"I'm sorry I scared you." He apologized again to Brianna. He supposed that they were now dating, and that she was his girlfriend, but he hoped someday she would become more.

"Please stop apologizing," she said with a laugh, "I forgave you, was it ten minutes ago now?" Brianna stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his lips, her being only 5'4" and him being nearly 6 feet tall.

So small, he thought returning the kiss, but so powerful. She was quickly becoming a very powerful Jedi. Which did not surprise Caleb due to her Jedi and Echanti Heritage.

But that wasn't the only thing growing stronger, so was their mutual attraction, as well as their force bond to each other.

As they trained and traveled together and spent more time together getting to know each other, their love for each other grew as well.

"I love you way too much for it to be healthy." He murmured into her hair. She snorted at his comment, "That is all right, this is one unhealthy obsession neither of us has a problem with."

They both shared a laugh at his expense. She loved it when he laughed, in fact, she couldn't remember the last time he had laughed.

It always brought a smile to her face.

She had never loved anyone before, not in the way she loved him. Caleb was her one true love.

They had met in one of the galaxies darkest times, and fell in love while trying to bring a little light back into it. Now they had to find and help the former Sith Lord, Revan.

She was unsure of what the future held, but one thing was certain, when you have someone who loves you, that future looks a whole lot brighter

It was getting to be late, midnight almost, and she started to feel a bit tired. Caleb sensed it through their bond. "Your tired, I should get going."

She nodded her head and asked softly, "Will you stay here tonight? Not to do anything other than sleep," she said blushing, "But I would feel better if you stayed." She admitted.

Recently, Brianna hadn't found sleeping easy. Not since her fight with Atris, and her own half-sisters. She felt extreme guilt weigh on her heart when it came to their deaths. It haunted her dreams almost every night.

But in her dreams, things happened differently. In her dreams, she was a murdering Sith that had killed her sisters and Atris in cold blood. At other times, in her dreams she just relived the horrible day over and over.

"Of course I'll stay." He said softly, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He stood up and held out his hand for her to help her up. They walked over towards the corner where a few blankets and pillows where laying on the ground.

Caleb remembered the first night she came on board. She had said she had slept in worse, but he still felt bad and gave her blankets and pillows off of his own bed.

She was wearing her brown pants from her Jedi robes and a black bra as she lay down on her side under the covers. He was only wearing a pair of pants from his Ossus Jedi robes.

He lay down beside her and she snuggled next to him touching her back to his stomach. Caleb draped his arm around her middle as she laid her head near his.

"Brianna, when you said you slept in worse conditions what did you mean?" He asked her. "When I was younger, my sisters once locked me outside the academy on Telos. It was rather cold and started to snow. Being used to it was probably the only thing that kept me alive that night." Brianna said quietly.

Caleb didn't know what to say to that so he just quietly hugged her tighter in the darkness of the cargo hold. He could feel her steady heart beat next to his own. He realized at that moment that he could sit there for eternity, just watching her chest rise and fall with each quite breath, and truly be content.

She couldn't deny that she loved the way her body fit just right next to his, how good his warm hand felt against her burnt abdomen, or how his soft breath tickled her neck as he drifted into sleep.

Brianna lay there wondering if nightmares of the past would haunt her dreams that night. Or if Caleb's loving presence would keep them at bay. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep in his arms.

TBC… please review, if you don't I'll cry and not post anymore


	5. A short note from your loving author

Authors note:

I noticed some things in the chapters that were out of place or misspelled so I went back and fixed them I also added a few things. Please leave a review if you can, it lets me know how I'm doing with my first fan fiction. And I promise that the chapters will get longer I intend for this to be a novel. I'm not that great at writing out battles but there will be war and such in latter chapters, and the romance between Revan and Bastila will be shown in latter chapters as well as the Romance between the Exiles Caleb and Brianna.

Thank you for bearing with me, (hehe bad joke)

Griz


	6. Haunt me in my Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, if I did, I would be cruising the Mediterranean with Hayden Christensen, yum. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club so check them out sometime. Here is chapter 5 of From One Exile to Another. Other than the dream things in italics inside quotes are being said inside of peoples heads to each other.

Ebon Hawk; Night in the Cargo Hold 

"Sister, we were wondering when you would return to us." Says a Handmaiden sister. "Yes, Exiled sister, you have returned for judgment." Says another. "No, I have brought a Sith, she is a murderer." I say, I'm confused, what is going on here?

"_Dear sister, don't you understand? You have been exiled. You have betrayed Atris and your family." Now I'm scared, they are surrounding me from all sides. As they form a circle around me, they chant, "Betrayer, betrayer…" _

_I back away as they chant, there's nowhere to go. Suddenly I feel something warm and hard behind me. I turn its Caleb! Why is he here?_

_He looks different, his eyes are no longer warm brown, they are yellow and red and bloodshot. His normally healthy-looking tan skin is gray and sickly looking with a few veins popping out. _

_He looks as if he has been through Hell and was spat back out again. What happened to my love?_

_He moves to kiss me, but his lips are so cold, his eyes are burning. Oh force! He has turned to the dark side! "Help! Somebody help me!" But no one comes. My sisters are almost on top of me, their weapons drawn. _

_I have nowhere to go. I have nothing to do to protect myself but fight, murder even. I can't do this. Caleb, my handsome Caleb, why, why is this happening? Caleb draws his twin cyan and viridian light sabers, the ones I watched him make just before Malachor. Why are you drawing your weapon? _

_Your face its normal again, why are you attacking me. Caleb? It's me! Brianna, your lover! Don't you recognize me? _

_What's wrong with all of you? I trip and fall to the ground. In the shallow fountain's waters in the center of the room, I see my face. My skin, it's pale. My eyes, those eyes that you loved so much, Caleb, my eyes are turning yellow. _

_I don't understand! Why is this happening! "Betrayer, Sith betrayer." Chant my half sisters. _

"_Sith whore, you have betrayed me. My love, you have forsaken it as you have your oath." Says Caleb. No! No it's not that way! I love you! Can't you see? I'm not a Sith! I'm still Brianna, your love. I still love you._

"_I love you no longer. BETRAYER!" As Caleb's new cyan and viridian light sabers slice down. _

"CALEB!" Screamed Brianna, as the cold air of the cargo hold seized her lungs in the harsh land of the living. Caleb began to stir next to her, as tears began to fall from her eyes at the realization of where she was and what had happened.

"Sweetheart? Brianna, what's wrong, are you OK?" He asked, fully awake now and sitting up next to her. It was obvious to him now that she had had a nightmare of some sort and was extremely distraught.

She was coated in sweat and couldn't speak. She looked over at him briefly before collapsing into his arms. He held her tightly as she sobbed. He rubbed her sweat covered back to sooth her apprehensive nerves.

She began to shake badly in his arms as she was wracked with sobs and fear. She must have had one hell of a dream, it takes a lot to faze her, and she's hyperventilating, he thought to himself.

In the back of is mind he could sense how sick she felt. Oh force I hope she doesn't get sick on me here. "_I'm going to be sick!"_ She thought in her head as she rushed out of his arms and to the refresher just out side the cargo hold.

He heard her say, "_I'm going to be sick!" _inside his head. Our bond must be getting stronger, he thought, as he ran after her.

There she was slouched down on the floor over the toilet, puking her insides out. _"You must have had one hell of a dream, my love, if you're so worked up." _He said into their bond. _"Can we talk about it latter? I'm a bit preoccupied." _She thought back.

He sat with her rubbing her back until she was finished. He helped her stand up and walk to the sink where she splashed some cold water on her face and washed out her mouth.

He then walked her back to bed and held her as she shook as a reaction to being sick and her panic attack. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"OK," she whispered, "I keep having dreams about what happened on Telos. In my dreams I do terrible things, this was the worst by far. In my dream my sisters were on the dark side and so were you and where chasing me. I slipped and looked at my reflection in the water and my face, it showed the evil and guilt I felt in my heart. In my dream you killed me for being a betrayer."

She turned from him as she said how she was a betrayer. He saw her pained expression, and felt the sorrow coming from her in waves. He then turned her head towards him.

Caleb looked into her pained eyes, now bright blue and irritated red from the tears.

"I will never hurt you." He said simply, and that was all that needed to be said, for she relaxed into his embrace and let him passionately kiss her.

Still kissing her he said into their bond, _"Our bond is growing stronger, I can talk to you in my head." _

"_So I've noticed, what does this mean?" _She asked, slowly pulling away from his lips and resting her forehead against his.

"I don't know, but my life is tied to yours, in the force and in love. Where ever you go, what ever you do, I want to be with you, I need you." He said looking into the deep cyan pools that were her eyes.

"I need you too, as I told you before, I want to follow you into battle, I want to fight with you side by side. I want to feel what my mother felt when she became one with the force. I want to feel what she felt when she was with my father."

She threw her arms around him and caressed his broad shoulders with her hands. _"I love you, so damn much." _He sent her through their bond as he moved to kiss her again.

"I love you too." She said softly against his lips. They kissed in the darkness of the cargo hold for a few long minutes, she moaned with pleasure as his tongue caressed hers.

He pulled away, needing air and she opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was his face, his handsome, yet rugged face. His brown eyes were so warm and loving, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

He could see some of the feral thoughts running through her head and just smiled at her. Part of him, and a large part of him at that, would like to help her live out some of those ideas, but the rest of him wanted to wait.

Wait for the perfect moment, but with her every moment was perfect. And it was that moment that he realized he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, one in body, one in mind, one in the force, he wanted to marry her.

He just needed to find the perfect time to ask her, but would she say yes? And he needed a ring. He hid these thoughts from her to keep it a surprise for latter.

He then noticed also that she was exhausted, but at least she had stopped shaking so badly.

"Hey, do you want to try to get some sleep?" He asked her.

"I'm so tired, but I'm scared. What if I keep having these dreams? Caleb they are the only things I have to be afraid of, I've never been scared like this before. I don't know how to end them." She said.

It was obvious to him that she was still scared, what worried him was that through out their entire journey together; he had never seen her scared.

"You have to try and fight them, maybe you just needed to tell someone. But know this: what ever happens, I will be right here when you wake up to chase away your fear."

She nodded and thanked him for being there for her. He lay down on her makeshift bed on his back so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She lay down on her side close to him and lay her head in the crook of his right arm.

He then realized how cold it was in the cargo hold, how could she stand this every night? The woman had almost no modesty; she probably slept in the nude for all he knew.

"Your right, I normally do sleep that way, but you're here and since you like it better with my clothes on I kept them on. I don't understand your modesty, and I would be willing to bet that you sleep that way too. And to answer your other question, again I slept outside once on Telos, I am used to it."

He was utterly shocked as he lay there with her in his arms. She let out an un-lady like snort of laughter at his expense.

"Would you like to sleep this way every night? With me? We don't have to do anything; I just like holding you while I sleep." He asked.

"Of course I would." She said with a smile, snuggling a bit closer to his side.

" I have one request though, tomorrow, can we stay in my quarters? It's a whole hell of a lot warmer in there!" He said, hoping she wouldn't mind staying with him in the eastern crew quarters.

Since Kreia was dead, and nobody wanted to go in there while she was living, he decided to make it his quarters. Nobody disturbed him back there, at least nobody he didn't want to be disturbed by.

"That sounds good. I haven't slept in a bed for a while. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this to sleep in." Said Brianna, gesturing to the sheets and pillows.

Soon they were both asleep again in each other's arms.

Mira sat out in the main hold with HK 47, she couldn't sleep and now that she was thoroughly freaked out, she wasn't going to get any. Judging by the noises that had been coming from the cargo hold, some one was having a late night adventure of the naughty type.

Or at least she thought so. She didn't know what actually had happened in there. Which for the most part, was nothing.

"Statement: Judging by the gurgling noises coming from the cargo hold and the screaming of the name 'Caleb', it seems that the Meatbag Master has finally gotten rid of the Slave of Atris Meatbag. I knew I liked him." Said HK.

Mira just sat in shock and took a swig of her Tarisian Ale they had found in a hidden compartment in the cargo hold after they had visited Dantooine.

_**Ebon Hawk; morning in the cargo hold**_

Caleb woke up before Brianna did. So he got up, used the refresher, and then headed out into the main hold to get some breakfast.

Standing there was Atton, Mira, Visas, and HK 47. "Good morning, crew." Said Caleb, caffa in hand.

"Good for you, I'd bet." Said Mira, "So how was your night in the cargo hold, with the Handmaiden?"

"Alone with the Handmaiden." Said Atton, amused.

"Impressed remark: Yes Master, tell us how you tortured the Echani Meatbag."

"OK, I did not torture, kill, maim, or take the innocence of Brianna last night so I don't know where you got that idea from." Said Caleb, quite confused.

"Oh we heard you last night, the way she was screaming your name, she must have enjoyed it." Said Visas.

"Oh, that. You think we did THAT don't you? Well we didn't, I wouldn't do that to her or anyone for that matter, not like this. She had a nightmare and screamed my name upon waking up, that's all."

"Sure you did." Said Atton.

Brianna then walked into the main hold; wearing the same thing she had been the night before. Which brought a few stares from the crew.

"Morning." She said groggily. "Hello love, want to hear something funny? They all think we 'did it' last night." Caleb said laughing.

"I don't understand, what it was there to do?" She asked, confused.

"Haven't you ever had 'the talk'? I'm sure Caleb would be glad to give it to you." Said Atton with a smirk.

"Yes I have had 'the talk' just because I was cloistered away with Atris for nearly 8 years doesn't mean I'm not… oh you think we, no we didn't." She said, rather offended.

"So, you didn't do the nasty with the Exile?" Asked Atton.

"No the only thing nasty I did last night was vomit after having a panic attack." Said Brianna.

"OK, since we dispelled that rumor, how long until we reach Telos?" Asked Caleb.

"We should be able to leave hyperspace in one hour and we will be landing on Telos Citadel Station by afternoon. Oh and Brianna, do you think you could put some clothes on?" Said Atton.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Exclaimed Caleb laughing.

"I don't understand you people with your customs on modesty. Are all people from the core worlds like this?" Said Brianna, still confused. These people had such strange customs.

She walked off to the cargo hold to grab her Jedi Padawan robes. Caleb had given her the very robes he had worn as a Padawan, when she began to train in the force.

After they went to Telos they had to make a stop at Courscant. Caleb was going to present Visas, Mira, Atton, Bao Dur, and Brianna to the council to become Jedi.

Brianna walked back to the main hold, wearing the robes, and playing with her Padawan braid. She had gotten rid of one of her twin braids that framed her face and kept one.

Those braids signified her status in Echani culture as the last of the Handmaidens. A trainee of sorts. Now she was a different kind of trainee. One she accepted gladly.

Even though Caleb trained Mira and Atton as well, he had spent the most time with her, now she knew why.

"How come you never put on clothes for me?" Asked Caleb.

"Because you never ask me to." Said Brianna with a smile.

"Once we reach Telos, we will be picking up a few members from Revan's crew: Admiral Carth Onasi has put commanding the Republic fleet on hold to find his old friend, and Revan's fiancé Bastila Shan is obviously coming along. Mandalore has also decided to come along as well as a Jedi Master named Jolee Bindo; all other members of Revan's crew are either occupied with rebuilding the Jedi Order, or else where." Said Caleb outlining their current mission.

"Afterwards, we head to Courscant, where we pick up Master Bindo and have the rest of you accepted as Jedi Knights into the order, if you accept the honor that is. That is for you to decide. I have already sent a holo to the council telling them about your skills. At first they thought you may be too old, but then they came to the conclusion since there are hardly any Jedi left, they are overlooking things such as age and love, to rebuild the order."

The group soon broke the meeting to prepare for the mission ahead of them. Atton went to the cockpit to fly the ship out of hyperspace, Mira and Visas went to set up rooms for the new crew members, and Bao Dur and T3 went to make final repairs on the ship.

Caleb and Brianna set out to make a list of the weapons and armor in the ship.

"So, do you still want to stay with me? Even after half the ship thinks that you and I are having explicit relations?" Asked Caleb, hoping she would say yes.

As she sorted through a box of light saber parts, she said, "Of course, its not your fault that the crew has their minds in the gutter."

Just then Atton came on the Comm. System. "We will be reaching Telos in about a half hour."

TBC… like it? hate it? Tell me so in the review page is it really that hard?


	7. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS so bite me; this author is supported by the star wars unlimited fan club. At the top of the chapters I'm going to put some song lyrics because I found a song that really relates to this story or at least I feel it does, and I like this song so bite me.

_I know it's dark here, you know that I'm scared too  
For some reason right now, of everything but you  
Right now you're all that I recognize_

_You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I wait here, and sometimes I get one_

**_Every Thug Needs a Lady, Alkaline Trio_**

_**Telos; Citadel Station**_

Caleb, Brianna, and Atton left the Ebon Hawk and headed towards the makeshift office of Admiral Carth Onasi. Things were about to change drastically they all could sense it. Brianna didn't know that her life was going to change along with Caleb's even more. She didn't know why he had left the ship so early only to come back to retrieve them later. He would tell her soon enough, and he defiantly hoped she would approve. But for now, they had a mission to start. The future of the Republic was at stake, as well as the futures of the crew. They walked into Carth's office, and saw Carth sitting at his desk and a woman with brown hair with back to them staring out the window. "Ah, Caleb Veers, it is good to see you again. Telos is forever indebted to you for saving us in the battle." Said Carth, cheerfully.

The woman just continued to look out the window. Caleb knew who she was; they had been friends growing up along with Revan and Malak. This woman was Bastila Shan, famed Jedi Knight for her Battle Meditation skill, and fiancé of Revan. It did not surprise Caleb that Revan and Bastila got together; they had crushes on each other as children. Even with his memory gone you could not keep Revan away from Bastila. Now Revan had his memories back, what horrors could he have discovered that had taken him away from his Bastila?

Caleb could relate, for he was madly in love with the short, white haired woman standing next to him.

"Caleb," said Bastila, turning around to look at him. Her face had remained unchanged since the last time he had seen her. She was as old as he and Revan were, 25. "It has been so long." She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

Caleb hugged her back, but half expected to see Brianna jealous_. "I'm not jealous, it's a friendly gesture. Now if you were to start practicing the Echani etiquette rituals with her in your underwear, then I may be." _She thought to him with a smug look on her face.

"Yes, Bastila, it has. I see you finally gave in to Revan's charms." Said Caleb with a smirk.

"Must you be so childish all the time, even after all these years Caleb?" She asked exasperated.

"You know it!" He said with a smirk.

"_Old friend of yours?" _Asked Brianna through their bond.

"_Yes, we grew up together. Bastila, Revan, Malak and myself were best friends growing up. Bastila always had a crush on Revan, and he had one on her weather he will admit it or not. A few weeks before he left, he asked her to marry him. He must have seen something terrible from his past to have to leave her behind. But I will not make the same mistake, I'm not leaving my loves behind, I won't put you in Bastila's position."_

"Are you two ready to leave?" Asked Caleb. They both said yes and headed to the Ebon Hawk. Canderous Ordo, Mandalore, was waiting for them when they got there.

_**Ebon Hawk**_

Caleb was sitting on a couch in the main hold, watching the holonet when Brianna walked in. She sat next to him, happy just to have the chance to be near him. After seeing the state Bastila had been in, she was glad to have Caleb with her. Caleb had been thinking, he remembered at Malachor someone had been inspiring him to fight on. It was in his head, he just felt stronger. He also remembered Brianna saying her thoughts were completely on him while he was gone.

He thought that maybe she had the gift of Battle Meditation. Her mother had the gift; she had been the one to teach Bastila. But Arren Kae was dead. What if she really did have Battle Meditation, how could she learn? Would Bastila be willing to teach her?

"You are distracted, again." Said Brianna who was starting to get worried about Caleb. He wasn't eating very much recently, and had been a bit evasive to everyone but her. He simply nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you OK?" She asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence in his arms.

"I was just thinking." He said to her still looking at the holo.

"About what?"

He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about, afraid of what she might say. "You." It wasn't completely a lie. He was thinking about her, he just didn't think she would like what he was thinking.

"What about me?" She said, she knew he was hiding something from her; it was hard for either of them to keep secrets anymore.

"I was just thinking how did I get the smartest, most beautiful, loving woman in the galaxy to fall in love with me."

Although she could sense that he truly meant what he had just said, he was still hiding what he was really thinking. "When are we going to stop keeping secrets from each other?" she asked softly as she looked his eyes.

He sighed, she was right, she always was. He had to tell her, about her mother, about the Battle Meditation, everything. "You're right, you always are. I'm sorry love," he said inclining his head. He looked up as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. Her soft blue eyes bore into his. "Your mother, Arren Kae, had a powerful gift," he admitted better now than latter to tell her the truth. "She had a force power called Battle Meditation. She taught Bastila how to control her own."

Brianna opened her mouth to say something but Caleb gently placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Wait there's more," she nodded for him to continue, "I think you may have it too. On Malachor, I felt stronger, like someone was urging me on and I could feel Kreia weaken even when I wasn't attacking her."

"I remember sitting in the cargo hold, I hit my head and when I woke up, you were gone, and the ship was in a ravine. Atton was trying to get the ship flying again. I sat down and tried to clear my head by meditating, just like you showed me, but all I could think about was you. I saw you in battle with Kreia and I just kept thinking about you defeating her."

Caleb placed a kiss on her temple and held one of her hands with his hand that wasn't around her shoulders. With his other hand he gently massaged her upper arm. This must be a lot for her to take in right now, he thought to himself as he looked at her distraught face. Her thoughts were running rampant with questions, ones he didn't know the answers to. If there was one person who could help her, it was Bastila. But would she be willing to help? Bastila didn't like teaching. She felt she wasn't good at it. She had never even taken on an apprentice.

Brianna was exhausted, physically and mentally. She had been kept up at night by horrible nightmares of the past and the present was starting to weigh her down. Things were happening so fast, if Caleb wasn't there, she didn't know what she would do. She curled up next to him and laid her head in his lap. Caleb placed one hand on her side and the other gently caressed her head. He couldn't think of anything to say as he ran he fingers through her short, white hair. She had been through so much, they both had.

She had never known her mother, and now she was finding out just how much like her mother she really was. Even though she told Caleb that she only missed the fact that she never knew Arren, Caleb knew that she really missed her mother and her father for that matter. "Are you alright?" She heard him ask as she began to close her eyes.

"I'm so tired, Caleb. Everything is just happening so fast."

"I know, I promise it will get better soon," he said gently brushing a random strand of hair behind her ear. "For now, rest your eyes, when you wake up, you'll feel better, and I'll be right here waiting for you." She closed her eyes again and fell asleep in Caleb's lap.

_**Ebon Hawk, hallways**_

Bastila Shan had been having a rough five years. Her fiancé was gone, the Republic itself was tearing at the seams, and the Jedi Order was crumbling. The worst was how much she missed Revan. He was her entire world. She used to think that being a Jedi was everything. She put every fiber of her being into it. Especially after Revan turned to the dark side.

But when she was sent to capture him by the Jedi Council and his mind was so badly damaged that the only thing keeping him alive was her, Jek Vandersex was born. Jek was a different man in Revan's body it seemed to her at first, but later on in their travels, Revan kept shining through the façade the council had place on him.

Especially when he repeatedly hit on her. At first it was annoying, but then she found herself falling deeply in love with him. He saved her from the dark side and herself, they spent the most wonderful year together, he even proposed, but then he left her. He had no choice, he didn't explain why to her, something was terribly wrong and she could sense it.

He told her to stay where she was, protect what was left of the Republic, but it had been five years without a word from him. She knew he wasn't dead, she could feel him in the back of her mind through their bond. Sometimes he would get the chance in their dreams to communicate with her. But yet, something was wrong, she knew he needed help. Kreia had told him to go alone, his dreams told him to go alone, but he know knew that he could not do it alone. He needed help to destroy the true Sith.

As she walked the halls of the Ebon Hawk, reminiscing, she came across the main hold where Caleb sat on one of the couches with Brianna laying next to him with her head in his lap. She appeared to be asleep and he was stroking her hair. Bastila smiled at this as Caleb looked up. "Hey Bastila, how's it going."

She walked over to the couch and sat down on a chair that was next to it. Looking down she said so softly that Caleb could barely hear her, "I miss him."

Caleb could tell she was heart broken and needed Revan with her. As he looked down at Brianna he thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life. "I know you do, just hang in there Bastila, we'll find him soon. Then you too can do what ever naughty things you like off in the cargo hold like you used to." Bastila just stared at him, dumbstruck and appalled all at once. Some things never change. "Except, Brianna here likes to train in there a lot, so you may not want to do that in there."

Bastila found the urge to slap him to great and left a large red mark on Caleb's face. "You will never change will you?"

"Nope," he said smugly.

"Why did he have to go? I don't understand, he needs us now, but he had to go alone. I've waited five long years for him and he hasn't returned only to tell me in my sleep he needs help." Bastila was fighting back tears; something Caleb had never seen her do.

"I don't know, but we will find him. I know we will, and he will be safe." Bastila nodded and looked at the floor. Caleb had to ask her about the Battle Meditation, maybe it would help get her mind of the hurt she felt. "Bastila, do you remember Arren Kae?"

"Yes, she taught me how to control my Battle Meditation. She was Revan's first master as well. But she got expelled for supposedly running off with an Echani General and having his love child some ten years after the fact."

"Well Bastila, it's not exactly supposedly, Brianna here is the product of that relationship. Arren was her mother and Yusanis was her father."

"Well, she certainly does look like Arren," said Bastila looking at Brianna's sleeping form. "Arren was a powerful Jedi, Caleb, it would be interesting to see what Brianna could do."

"That's what I was getting at. Bastila, I think Brianna inherited her mother's gift in the force."

"You mean… Battle Meditation?" Asked Bastila, she now had a feeling on what he wanted her to do. "Let me guess, since Arren taught me and she's dead, and you haven't the slightest notion on what to do with her, you want me to teach her."

"Heh, you're as smart as ever Basty!" He said with a grin. She hated that grin, Revan and he would always smile like that before taking her on some grand adventure that got them into trouble back when they were children. "Would you train her? I have yet to ask Brianna, but I told her about her mother and that I thought she had it. She told me about what happened at Malachor and now I am sure she has it!"

"Fine, I will teach her if she wants me to, on one condition."

"What's that Basty?"

"Don't you ever call me 'Basty' again!"

"Done deal!" They both laughed and talked about the past. How things used to be, and what the future might bring. Caleb felt Brianna stir in his lap and move closer to him, which brought a smile to his face.

"You really love her, don't you?" Asked Bastila, looking at the two of them and smiling.

"I couldn't ask to be bonded to anyone else, she's my only one."

"Wait, did you say bonded?"

"Yes, when she faced Atris, she was mortally wounded. As she lay dying, I used my own life force to keep her alive. That's why her chest is so sensitive, it was only 2 weeks ago and she has sever burns from force lightning all over it and a large light saber slash scar. Kolto only does so much you know."

"You mean like the one I have with Revan?"

"Yes. Bastila, can you talk to Revan over yours, in your head?" Caleb didn't know much about force bonds, even though he had a habit of forming them.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"So can we, it keeps getting stronger all the time. I'm not entirely sure what will happen next."

"It only gets stronger. The more you love, the more you are together, the more you train together, the stronger in the force the two of you will become and the stronger your bond will be. Soon you will mirror each other in combat."

"We already do that, that was before the bond. That's how I figured out she was force sensitive."

Brianna began to wake up finding herself in the main hold with her head in Caleb's lap. Bastila was there now and Brianna being disoriented from sleep was not sure what was going on. "Looks like your friend is awake Caleb," said Bastila.

"Caleb? What's going on?" Brianna was in a daze; she had never been a morning person and the fact that it wasn't morning made little difference.

"You fell asleep, Bastila and I were just talking."

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything," Brianna said, sitting up as Caleb removed his hand from her head and side to rest around her shoulders once more. "But how long was I out for?"

"Don't worry you didn't interrupt," said Bastila.

"I think you were out for about an hour, feel better?" Asked Caleb, always concerned when it came to her well being.

"Yes much, thank you," said Brianna, now fully awake, but still tired enough to go back to sleep that night.

"Brianna, do remember what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, about what you said about my mother, why?"

"Because I could train you, if you want me to do so," said Bastila with a smile. "I would feel honored to train the daughter of my former master."

"I would like that," she said to Bastila. "I would feel honored to learn from such an esteemed Jedi, Master Shan."

"Please, call me Bastila. I am no master, nor do I want to be any time soon."

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to it then," said Caleb, getting up to leave and planting a kiss on Brianna's cheek.

"Oh not you don't Veers, I have use for you. Let us see how well you have come since last time I saw you." Bastila said with an evil grin. Caleb never liked that look; she had something planed for him. Something that was likely to leave bruises. "Don't worry, you'll get your man back in one piece, for the most part. He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't try to take it easy on you." Bastila got up and started walking to the cargo hold.

"He already knows that lesson well." Said Brianna with an equally evil grin. He was starting to hate that look too. Brianna grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, following Bastila to the cargo hold.

"Yes Milady," he said as he allowed himself to be drug out of the room. _"Please don't let her hurt me." _He begged over their bond.

"_I can only promise that I will try," _she thought back. They entered the cargo hold where Bastila began to spar with Caleb.

Blocking an up cut from Bastila he said, "How did you get to be so powerful?" Bastila made another thrust at Caleb's head.

"I now have the power of Revan inside of me, through our bond we share the force."

"Oh you've had Revan inside you alright," Bastila whacked him in the head with her powered down saber staff. "OWW!" He screamed in pain, "That stings!"

"Sex fiend!" Hissed Bastila, embarrassed and angry. She kicked his shins as he gave another yelp of pain. "Alright Brianna, I want you to start meditating. Once you begin concentrate on Caleb and myself. Try to steal away my will and strength will spurring Caleb on." Brianna knelt on the ground and began her meditation. She thought about how much she wanted Caleb to win, at least so he wouldn't complain all night. Bastila could feel her concentration begin to break, amazing most people who had Battle Meditation were immune to it and even though Bastila wasn't blocking Brianna at all, this was incredible for a first try. Kae was going to be a powerful Jedi indeed. Caleb started attacking faster and stronger. He could feel something inside of him spurring him on. He finally kicked Bastila's legs out from under her and placed both of his sabers at her neck. Bastila could feel the heat of the orange and cyan sabers at her neck and dropped her own yellow double saber. "Fine you win!"

Caleb deactivated his saber and lent his hand to Bastila to help her up. Brianna began to come out of her trance-like state. She opened her eyes and looked at Caleb who was holding his side with one hand and rubbing his head with another. "Bastila, why the hell did you hit me in the head?"

"Because you're perverted!" She shot back at him. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't hit something else of yours." Caleb shut up and hid behind Brianna who was laughing. "Extremely well done by the way, Brianna. I didn't catch on that quick, I don't think anyone has. You will be an extremely powerful Jedi some day." She bowed to them and clipped her saber to her belt. "I shall retire if you don't mind." Bastila headed for her quarters with a slight limp from having her legs kicked out.

Brianna looked at Caleb. His face was flushed red and he was covered in sweat. He still was rubbing his head, trying to force heal it but it wasn't working. "Here, let me try something," she sat him down and began to rub the sore lump near his forehead. He rested his head against her abdomen and shut his eyes. She wasn't using the force to heal it, but it defiantly felt better.

"How do you do that?" He asked, the pain leaving his head. "Are you using the force?"

"I'm not using the force, I just have a woman's touch and I hope that you don't," she said with a laugh. She gently kissed his forehead as he sat on a plasteel container.

"Thanks," he said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He placed his hands on hers and kissed her forearm gently as she rested her head against the back of his. They stayed like that for a while just thinking and enjoying the company of one another. She moved around and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so beautiful," he said softly, looking into her bright blue eyes. They were darker and brighter than Bastila's and it calmed him to look into them.

"You're not so bad yourself, my exiled sex fiend," she had to say it and she did, and now she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh go back to Telos, Snow Bunny."

"Fine, I'll go back with and live with Atris. You know what she'll do," she said moving closer to him. "She'll lock me up and I'll never get to have my way here with you."

"Then I'll just have to come and rescue you again, Bria," he softly began to kiss her neck along her pulsing vain.

"Mmmm, wait, did you call me Bria?"

"Yes, I'm sorry would you prefer if I don't?" Caleb didn't want her to be offended.

"No I don't mind at all. It's just that, my father used to call me that," she could remember as a little girl her father calling her Little Bria. She wished with her whole heart he could be there to see his Little Bria now. And even though she didn't say it, she badly wished that she had her mother with her too. Caleb began to kiss her neck again. It felt so right, but she knew where it would lead if they continued. She didn't want to end up like her parents did. "Caleb, please not yet. It's not that I don't love you I just want to wait. I don't want to make the same mistake my parents did."

Caleb understood and stopped his assault on her neck. "I don't think your parents made a mistake, I wouldn't have you here with me now if they had done otherwise. But I will honor you. I love you and don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure I'm ready either." Caleb noticed she had a distant look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking about. "You miss them, don't you? Don't try to give me you can't miss what you don't know either."

"I do miss them, I won't hide it any longer. I can't hide it any longer," she didn't know how to deal with some of the things she was feeling. She had never even cried at the loss of her father. In fact, the only person who had ever seen her cry was Caleb. Brianna stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, hugging herself. Caleb stood up and walked to her. She didn't even notice the tears running down her face until he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Hey," he said softly moving a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Her hair had started to grow a little longer, but it was still rather short. "Are you OK?"

"Hold me," she whispered as she collapsed into his arms. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, one on her back then other on the back of her head, holding her to him gently. She wept bitterly into his chest as he rubbed her back to comfort her. Caleb barely remembered his parents. He had been taken by the order at a very young age. Mandalorians had attacked his home world of Naboo in the war and nearly destroyed it. Caleb's mother, Zoe Veers had been a Jedi, like Brianna's. She had left the order to marry his father, Captain Bail Veers of the Royal Naboo Guard. They had both died in the assault on the planet. He didn't understand how she could keep her sorrow in for so many years as she sobbed into his robes.

A half hour latter the two sat on the floor of the cargo hold in each other's arms talking about their parents. "What time is it?" Brianna asked Caleb. It had been a long day and she wanted it to end. Caleb looked at the crono on his wrist.

"It's a few minutes after midnight, are you tired?"

"I've been tired since Telos," she said with a chuckle. It had seemed like forever since last night when Caleb held her in his arms as she told him her terrible visions of the past. She hadn't dreamed about them again and hoped she never would, maybe Caleb was right. Maybe all she had to do was to fight them and just tell someone about them.

"Still want to stay in my bunk?"

"Hmm, now that you're a sex fiend, I'm not so sure," she laughed at the depressed look on his face. "Yes of course I'll stay with you. I feel safer when I'm with you." They stood up and walked to the port crew quarters together. Caleb took off his robes and left only his boxers on. He lay on the bed and turned his head to allow Brianna to change. "You don't have to look away, It's nothing you haven't seen before. I trust you."

"There's plenty of you I haven't seen before," he said with a smirk. "But we can change that latter." He turned around to see her removing he pants revealing her lacy yet sporty black underwear and bra. "Oh," he said, a little depressed. She laughed at him and got in bed next to him. He pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms around him as she rested her back to his chest, laying her head against him.

"It's been awhile since I've slept in a bed," she said to him quietly as he turned out the light with the force.

"I can change that," he whispered to her closing his eyes. The two fell asleep together. No matter what the future held, at least they were together.

TBC... if you want to see more, review, I know there are people reading it.


	8. From One Exile to Another

_**Disclaimer: guess what, I still don't own Star Wars, oh well. I also did not write the song. Get over it, I did. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club.**_

_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be _

_**Every**_** _Thug Needs a Lady, Alkaline Trio_**

**_Ebon Hawk, port crew quarters_**

_In the dark shadows of the night, Brianna walked with her light saber activated. The soft, cyan blue glow lit up her face and cast a tint on the shadows. She heard someone calling out her name, a man's voice. It wasn't Caleb's, but it sounded familiar. She knew that soft, deep voice anywhere; it was her father's._

_"Daddy?" she called out into the darkness. Her hopes where up, maybe she would get to see her father again, but he was dead and last time she checked, she wasn't. "Daddy, is that you? Where are you?"_

_She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around with her light saber pointed at the person's face and there stood Yusanis, just the way she remembered him. Brianna quickly deactivated her light saber and threw herself at the man that was her father. "Calm down, little Bria, although it would appear you aren't so little anymore." The man with white hair and blue eyes smiled at his daughter, hugging her back._

_"Daddy, what's going on here? I thought you where dead, what is this place?" she said as she let go of him and took a step back._

_"You are in the force, Brianna," a woman's voice said as Brianna turned around to see a woman with brown hair and green eyes, but her face looked so familiar. It was the same face Brianna saw every time she looked at herself in the mirror. This must be her mother, the mother she never got to know._

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes sweetheart, I'm sorry you never got to know me better and that I never was around. I missed you so much."_

_"I still don't know why I am here, I must be dreaming again. Either that or I am going crazy. Being around Caleb must be driving me to insanity," she said with a smile._

_"This isn't exactly a dream, Bria. Since we died and became one with the force, your mother found a way to see you at least one more time in your dreams. While you were asleep, you tapped into the force. So here we are."_

_Brianna didn't know what to think, "But…I… I," she managed to stammer out._

_"It's true, honey. I know it sounds unbelievable, but ask your friend who is staring at your sleeping form right now thinking about you, he's a Jedi. He will tell you that this can happen," said Arren._

_"Oh I think he's more than a friend Arren, and I made sure in his sleep for the past week he knew what would happen if he dared dishonor our daughter!" said Yusanis, who had apparently been having fun with Caleb for a few nights, no wonder he had been so careful around her lately._

_"Daddy no," Brianna was embarrassed by this. Her parents were dead and still overprotective!_

_"Oh don't 'Daddy no' me, I guarantee you he will end up doing much worse than I have some day!"_

_"Yusanis!" Arren said as she slapped him, "Leave the poor boy alone!"_

_"Fine! But if he," Arren then interrupted him._

_"Oh, what can you do? You're dead for force sake! Now can we please get to why we are here to begin with we don't have that much time. And I want to spend at least some time with her."_

_"Yes, master," he said condescendingly._

_Brianna searched her feelings, they were right. They really were her parents, well at least their spirits. They had become one with the force and just wanted to see their child again. What would her father think about what had happened to her sisters? Arren walked over and embraced her daughter, "So you don't think you have gone completely nutters then?"_

_"No," she said as she hugged her mother back. "Daddy, my sisters, Atris,"_

_"I know, Atris should have never come for any of you. They were all processed by the dark side, just like Atris was. They are not angry with you; at least you tried to stop them. Although I am not happy with the way they treated you for 15 years," he walked over and embraced both Arren and Brianna._

_Arren was next to speak, "Things are going to change very quickly soon, surely you have sensed it. After you find Revan, my old apprentice, there will be a war. Bria, promise me, no matter what you will not give in to the dark side. Revan did terrible things when possessed by the dark side, things he would have never done otherwise. Although, I think watching me be murdered in front of him might have helped a little in pushing him down that path."_

_"Yes, I found out the hard way that one should not aggravate a Dark Lord when one is not force sensitive. But I do not blame him and forgave him long ago. Bria, will you tell him so for me? We can't just pop up in random peoples' dreams every night."_

_"I will, but how is it that you know so much about us and everything that's going on now?"_

_"Because you are our child, and we are dead and can see it anyways," answered Arren._

_"As much as I hate for this to end, we have to go," said Yusanis, who looked rather like he was about to shed tears. Brianna hugged her mother and father again then watched them vanish into the force before she awoke from her sleep._

There waiting for her simply content with watching her sleep, was Caleb. He was a little surprised to see her wake up and tried unsuccessfully to make it appear that he was not watching her. Brianna simply kissed him and said, "I do not mind you watching me."

"Oh, okay then." He gently massaged her shoulder. Brianna was still preoccupied with thinking about what had just happened, it seemed to good to be true, but to real to deny.

"Caleb?" she asked softly, interrupting his caresses.

"Yes my love?"

"Is it possible that through the force, that my parents could contact me?"

"Yes, if they are one with the force, then they can. Sometimes a person could even be seen as a ghost and talk to someone. It's not uncommon. Why?"

"Because, I think they just did."

"That could explain why you randomly said 'Daddy' a few times."

"Caleb, what did Daddy threaten to do to you?"

"Oh, that," something had obviously been said to him while he slept, the fact that it had must be due to their bond. Brianna had no more doubts on what had happened. "He threatened that if I ever dishonored your person in any way, body, mind, innocence, that he would personally make sure I could never have children."

"Damn it Daddy, even dead you are still overprotective! I would not like it if that where to happen."

"I was meaning to ask you," Caleb was nervous all of a sudden, he was treading in dangerous waters here. "Someday, would you mind having children? I'm sorry it seems so fast or that we're moving too fast, just a rhetorical question," now he just seemed to be covering himself for asking such a question. He might just be fearing Daddy's wrath now that he is covering and looking away, thought Brianna.

"I would love to have your children, someday. It is okay to ask me, it is not like we are going to start now or something. Daddy may find a way to come back and harm you, that I would not like." Caleb was clearly sweating at her last comment and covering his lower half and muttering something about 'not his babies'. Brianna didn't understand what he was muttering about, and did not want to either. She simply smiled and hugged him. "I love you," she said softly laying her head on his chest.

"I know," he whispered back hugging her in return. "I love you too, my Warrior Princess." Brianna snorted and shut her eyes and falling back asleep.

**_Courscant, Jedi Temple_**

The next day they had arrived at the Jedi Temple landing pad on Courscant. It had been almost two years since Bastila stepped foot on it and even longer for Caleb. Sometimes he worried that they would take him back, he was about to be knighted last time, but he ran off with Revan to fight the Mandalorians. Would they chain him up and arrest him? Would they actually take the force from him this time? _"Relax my love, you are not here to be persecuted. You saved the galaxy and the Jedi. You could have killed the lot of them but did not. Besides, if they lay a hand on you I will have something to say about it."_

_"Are you going to sick your deceased father on them too?"_ Caleb thought to her hopefully.

_"Perhaps, but stop making me laugh we will be in front of the council soon. I am not a Jedi and I know better."_

_"Sorry love."_

_"Caleb, when we are in there will you stand next to me? I am scared."_ It was then that Caleb noticed that she was visibly shaking, he stood closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it slightly.

_"Of course, I won't leave you alone. By the way, is this kind of touching approved by Daddy?"_ Brianna looked at him and rolled her eyes.

_"Yes that is fine,"_ Caleb moved his hand slightly lower and gave her bottom a slight tap, Brianna inhaled sharply._ "And that is not. Well at least not here anyways."_

_"Oh you're no fun, by the way you have a very nice…"_

_"I can always channel Daddy. Or to think what my Mother may say,"_ Caleb stopped and moved his hand back to where it was, still moving it in small circles comfortingly. They finally reached the Council Chambers and walked inside. Bastila had already warned Caleb to behave himself and now that Brianna had threatened him with her dead parents, he wasn't going to try anything. Brianna was staring at one person there rather uncomfortably and with spite. He then realized who it was. Atris, she still must be angry with her, he thought. Well who could blame her? When Atris was staring at the both of them during Master Kavar's speech, Caleb moved a little closer to Brianna and visibly wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a very small kiss on the top of her head, just to anger Atris. Brianna noticed what he was doing and moved a little closer and laced her fingers with his hand that was on her hip, holding it to her and winking at Atris. _"She's gona hurt us,"_ thought Caleb to Brianna when Kavar had stopped welcoming them.

_"I know, I know. But we still have Daddy,"_ Brianna had a feeling that her father had created a joke that was never going to die. _"He does not like her anyways, she took his six daughters away from him. Well he was already dead though."_

"And now, Padawan Veers, step forward." Caleb let go of her and stepped forward, kneeling. "After showing your loyalty to the Republic, and thinking about how wrong we were the first time, this council has decided to restore you into the order and grant you the position Jedi Knight. The Chancellor would also like to extend her thanks to you and throw you and your crew a celebration where you all will be given the Cross of Honor for your service to the Republic and Jedi Order." The room was filled with applause as the Padawan braid he had sheared off in front of the council so many years ago was returned to him along with his old blue light saber. He bowed and returned to his post next to Brianna who smiled at him. One by one his companions where called up and if they had them, their Padawan Braids were cut off and they were given a set of Jedi robes.

It was finally Brianna's turn. She now knew what it felt like for her Mother when she became a Jedi Knight. "Padawan…Kae?" Well this was awkward. Atris could be seen trying to make herself smaller while Brianna smirked at her. Whispers could be heard coming from members of the council and the Jedi standing around. They must have known my Mother, she thought to herself. "Was your Mother Jedi Master Arren Kae?" asked a tall Twi'lek master.

"Yes, Arren was my Mother."

"Then as a full pardon to Master Arren Kae and to show our apology in her memory, we grant you the position of Jedi Knight. We have heard much of you, Brianna Kae, and we are sure we can expect great things from you." Kavar smiled and cut her remaining braid, severing her ties to Atris and as Caleb's Padawan. The last of the handmaidens no longer, she stood up and accepted her new robes and bowed. She then walked over to Caleb again.

_"Did you know they had a statue of her in the Dantooine Academy? They covered it in the library after they exiled her. But I hear that since they rebuilt the academy, they are brining it to the upper level and are placing it in the courtyard."_

_"I think she may have liked that, from what I learned of her last night, she seems to be the outdoor type."_

Caleb decided it was best to speak up then, "Master Kavar, we are on our way to find Revan. We would like to ask that they hold of the celebration until his return." Caleb knew that Bastila didn't want to wait in finding her love. It would not be fair to her either if she had to stand there watching everyone else at the ball dancing with each other and partying like they did after the Star Forge without her Revan. Besides, he wanted his best friends all with him.

"I will talk to the Chancellor, but I am sure she will not mind. She always liked Revan, she thought he was a tactical genius of some sort. And after serving beside him personally for years I have come to the conclusion that the Chancellor is right. We shall hold the celebration on Dantooine after the return of Revan, when ever he feels comfortable being around people again."

They all bowed and left the chambers. Bastila went to get Jolee and the rest of the Crew headed back to the Ebon Hawk. Canderous was waiting for them. "It's about time you got back, is the Jedi Princess going to get the old man?"

"Yes, Canderous, she is," said Caleb.

Caleb went off to talk to Atton and Carth about where to find Revan, they had spent the past few days with T3 unlocking the navacomputer. They finally had a lead, Revan had left a tracker only accessible by T3 showing where he was. Revan was on Dathomir, a planet that thrived in the dark side.

Brianna headed back to the cargo hold. She was going to move her things over to Caleb's room like he suggested. She didn't have that much in her possession anyways. Just a bag with a few weapons, very few articles of clothing, a light saber, and Arren's Jedi robes. She had worn those robes after the one and only time Caleb asked her to put some clothes on after dueling. It had sparked the conversation that had eventually led to Caleb training her in the force as a Jedi Guardian.

Now that they were headed towards Dathomir and a large war eventually, she didn't know what to think anymore. At least one thing stayed the same, she had Caleb to care for her and she deeply cared for him. Sometimes it seemed that the words 'I love you' were not enough. Even though they were bonded and could be close to each other in ways other people could never be with the exception of Revan and Bastila, she didn't feel whole. Not even after seeing her parents again did she feel whole, although a large part of it was filled.

Caleb walked in to find her looking at Arren's robes. He sat down beside her and watched her. "Hey beautiful," he said softly.

She turned to look at him and simply said, "Hello."

"Do you need time alone?" he asked, this just seemed like a memory she would need to sort out herself.

"No, I had that for about an hour while you were talking with Admiral Onasi and Atton."

"Okay then," he said as she moved closer to him resting her head against his shoulder. Caleb placed an arm around her shoulders and massaged her upper arm.

"Caleb, after last night, I thought I wouldn't miss them so much, but I do. If anything I miss them more!" the distraught look on her face turned to one of agony and she felt like her whole world was collapsing. "I feel so lost."

"Lost? I know it hurts not having parents and I know how it feels to miss them. I was taken from my parents when I was two, but I still remember them. I love you, and I sometimes feel lost too, but when I'm with you, I feel safe and loved."

"I love you too. I cannot show you how much I love you and it frustrates me sometimes," she moved closer to Caleb and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. "I remember bits and pieces of my childhood with my Mother. I was about two years old and she was holding me by the ocean. She kept saying how much she loved me, but the Jedi needed her, and she had to leave me for a while. She didn't think I'd understand, that maybe I wouldn't remember. I thought it was a dream until last night, now I know its real. I think it may be my first memory even. She left the next day and I never saw her alive again. I was sent to live with Daddy, but he had to go off to war with Mother and Revan a few years latter. Only Daddy returned, only to become a senator and be killed later. Then Atris took us and eventually you found me. At least I have you, if I hadn't stowed aboard your ship with the intentions of spying for Atris I wouldn't have even have had you!"

"So you really were a spy for Atris? I thought that everyone was just jealous of you and said that to try to get me to ditch you?"

"Yes, I thought you knew. I know I stowed away on your ship with the intentions of spying on you for Atris, but she hadn't even known I had left. And in my quest to try to prove myself I lost all sight of what it meant to be a servant of the Jedi. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I loved you. That is why I followed you and could never report back to Atris. She exiled me, as she exiled you," she looked into his warm brown eyes and gently caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

He leaned down to take her face in his strong hands and gently kissed her. She moved her hands around his waist again and pulled him tighter to her. She deepened their passionate kiss and parted his lips with her tongue. He could feel her warm tongue enter his mouth and gently caress his own. Caleb gently placed his hand at the back of her head and caressed her hair softly. They both opened up their minds to each other and let the love flow through their bond, from one exile to another.

**_TBC…review! You know you want to…_**


	9. If it Burns, It's Healing

_**Disclaimer: guess what kiddies I don't own Star Wars! Nor do I own the song lyrics I've been placing in there! So don't sue me! This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club. And as for comments saying how characters should act or that they wouldn't say that, this is an AU and I happen to have a twisted sense of humor and added a personal touch to the characters.**_

_And tomorrow who knows where we'll be  
From here I can hardly see a thing  
But I will follow anyone who brings me to you  
For now, forever, for on and on and on_

**_Every Thug Needs a Lady, Alkaline Trio_ **

_**Dathomir**_

The Ebon Hawk landed on Dathomir a week and a half after it departed from Courscant. It was a swampy world, inhabited by Rancors and Sith Witches. It basked in the dark side. Brianna could feel it tugging at her insides as she stepped of the ship with Caleb, Bastila, Canderous, and Bao Dur. It felt like something horrible was tugging at the pit of her stomach as she walked through the marshy swap.

Bastila could sense Revan through their bond. His presence got stronger with every step she took towards him. Nothing would stand in her way now. Not a swamp, not the dark side, not even the terrible things Revan had been fighting for so long. She admitted she was scared, something that didn't happen often, but had been happening often lately. Bastila Shan had been more scared in the past five years than she had been in her entire life.

As Caleb walked beside Brianna, he could feel her fighting the dark side within herself. She was visibly shivering so he got closer to her side and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She looked at him gratefully and said, "The dark side is strong here, and I can feel it inside me."

"I know, don't give in no matter what," the concern he held for her evident in his voice. "I know you can fight it. If you need help let me help you, we can fight it together."

Caleb removed his arm from her should as he felt her confidence boost. Instead he took her hand in his as they followed Bastila through the mud. Just ahead they could hear screams of pain and the sound of light sabers crashing. Bastila's heart leapt for in the clearing were what appeared to be two large Sith Assassins and the love of her life, Revan Vandersex. His dark brown robes were tattered and dirty. His normally short black hair looked like it hadn't been cut since she last saw him and lay around his shoulders and he had grown a wild beard. His green eyes were unchanged but the scar that ran along side his right eye looked lager than the last time she saw him. He was also a lot more muscular.

She watched as he fought of the dark assassins and wondered if this is how he lived every day. He had nothing but what he carried on him. He started to falter and she decided now was the time. She let out a battle cry and ignited her saber rushing at the assassins. Caleb and Brianna ignited their sabers and force jumped to Revan who had noticed Bastila's force presence when she landed on the planet. The others ran after Bastila and began to attack. The assassins were dead by the time the others got there after Bastila, Caleb, and Brianna had gotten to them.

Revan stood there with his blue double bladed light saber blazing, his chest heaving. He looked up at Bastila and she looked at him. They both deactivated their sabers and continued to stare dumbly at each other as Caleb said, "Um, well just head back to the ship and leave you too alone. Com us if you need anything," he took Brianna's hand and walked back to the ship with the rest of the crew.

"When everyone had gone, Bastila said, "Revan," so softly he could barely hear her and she jumped on him. He almost fell over when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Princess," he said hugging her back.

Bastila slapped Revan saying, "That is for leaving me!" she slapped him again. "That is for leaving me in the night without saying good bye!" Then she passionately kissed him before he could say anything. "That is for keeping yourself alive and coming back to me."

"I'm so sorry Bastila, my visions were wrong! All my nightmares are wrong! There is a terrible war coming but I cannot fight it alone!" he saw she had tears in her eyes and was hugging him desperately to herself.

"I love you," she said through her tears as Revan held her to him, not caring that her tears were soaking through his robes. "So much."

"I love you too, but we have to get out of here!" he said as he held her hands in his. "It isn't safe here. These Sith are hard to destroy. They are true Sith! If you hadn't come for me I may have died. I have been fighting almost every day for five years. There is nothing I wanted more than to hold you and cry bitterly at my mistakes of my past. But I couldn't be with you."

"I am here now Revan, and I'll be damned if I'm going anywhere without you again!" she threw her arms around him again and noticed how he winced when she did. "Revan, you are hurt!"

"I'll show you when we get back to the ship." Bastila nodded and took his hand and lead him back to the ship. They could hear the terrible sounds of the swamp as they ran through the mud back to safety.

_**Ebon Hawk, main hold**_

Bastila helped Revan walk into the main hold and take a seat. She had told him they were headed to Dantooine and also what waited them there if he was ready. He had told her he was if she was there with him and she agreed. "Atton, Carth get us out of here, set course for Dantooine!" she yelled as she entered the ship.

"Aye, aye captain, said Atton.

Every one with the exception of Revan, Bastila, Brianna, and Caleb left the room. Bastila was leaning against Revan as he held her to his chest. "So Revan, how was the Outer Rim?" asked Caleb of his best friend.

"Oh you know, just delightful. Lots of sun, tanning, the beach, lovely vacation spot you know, you should go there some time." Revan said sarcastically. Bastila could care less of what Revan said and just held him. She was afraid it was all a dream and that she would wake up. "_Bastila, are you all right?" _he thought to her through their bond.

"_I'm afraid I am going to wake up and you will be gone again," _she thought back hugging him tighter.

"_I can assure you that will not happen," _he said kissing her head. _"Not again." _Revan looked over at Caleb and the young woman sitting next to him. She looked so familiar. White hair, blue eyes, short, and she looked Echani to him. But her face, it looked so familiar, his memories were back now and he should remember. Now that he thought about it, she looked a lot like Master Kae; she did have a daughter to an Echani general. "So Caleb who's your lady friend?" oh well, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Do you remember Master Kae?"

"Why wouldn't I? Well apart from having my memories eradicated and locked away inside my own mind maybe. She was my first master."

"Because I am her daughter, Brianna Kae," she said looking up at Revan. His face paled in color and he took in a sharp breath. He remembered so many years ago when he watched the young woman's mother die. She had told him so much about the daughter she never got to see. She wanted nothing more than to be with her, but Revan needed her as well as the Jedi. As she lay dying, she gave him a holocron, her holocron. She told him to find her daughter and give it to her. Being to busy at the time, he never got the chance and then he turned to the dark side and lost his memories. He had kept that holocron with him for nearly ten years.

"Then I have something for you. As your mother lay dying, she told me to give you this someday," Revan reached into the tattered bag he carried with him and pulled out a small black object. "This is your mother's holocron, after ten years I can finally give it to you," he handed her the holocron and she just stared at him in shock.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, Revan."

"She was my master and most trusted confidant, I feel honored to finally meet the daughter she talked about every day," he said with a large smile.

Latter that night, Ebon Hawk cargo hold 

Brianna needed to be alone. In her hand was Arren Kae's holocron. She could finally see the mother she never really got to know. Caleb, Revan, and Bastila were in the main hold talking. She had asked some time alone in the cargo hold and Caleb had told her if she needed anything she knew where he was or just talk to him over their bond. Brianna was glad that he understood and had left the reunion.

Taking a deep breath, she activated the holocron and a picture of a brown haired, green-eyed woman appeared. The same woman she had seen in her dream. It then spoke, "Brianna, my little girl, by the time you receive this, I will already have died, and you grown up. I wish we could have spent more time together, and that I never would have had to leave you, but the Jedi needed me. We were on the verge of war with the Sith and they claimed to have needed my battle meditation. Now as we are emerged in another war with the Mandalorians, I fear my time is quickly at an end. I am asking my former padawan learner, Revan, to send you this message. I hope that you can understand and know that I love you and that your Father loves you as well. I made a mistake; we both did and had forsaken our oaths for each other. You came from that breach of oaths and I can never regret that. I love you too much as a mother loves any of her children regardless of how she came to be their mother. Never let hate guild you my child, it is a terrible thing to follow and only leads to suffering. Also, always follow your heart; don't let foolish oaths stand in the way of true love. Just be careful and wait, don't do what I did. I must go and I know that this isn't nearly enough time for us to be together if you can even call it that, but I love you and I am sorry for leaving you behind."

Brianna slumped against the wall and stared at the holocron. She didn't even realize she was crying until the hot tears fell onto her hand. Brianna shut her eyes and reminisced on what she now had left of her parents.

_**Back in the main hold**_

Revan, Caleb, and Bastila where still talking about life and where it had taken them. Bastila was sitting on Revan's lap as he told Caleb about the Past five years and his travels on the outer rim. Bastila noticed that every once and awhile Revan would grimace when he inhaled. She then realized he never got that injury looked at. "Revan, you are still hurt. Changing the subject isn't going to change that."

"Yes, dear," Revan defectively stood up with a considerable amount of pain. Bastila supported his weight with her body and helped him to her quarters.

Caleb just laughed and shook his head at the two. He decided it would be best to check on Brianna, she had been in the cargo hold for nearly two hours and he could feel something was very wrong over their bond, but she had asked for some time alone. It couldn't hurt to check on her, he thought to himself.

When he opened the door he found the love of his life curled up against the wall crying with her head in her knees. She had a holocron with a holo of her mother in it sitting on the floor beside her. Caleb moved over to where she was and simply held her close. Brianna just laid her head on his chest and continued to sob with out saying anything to him.

**_Bastila's quarters_**

Revan was lying on their bed with his shirt off while Bastila went to get some kolto. He hadn't been with her in five years and couldn't get enough of just hearing her voice and seeing her face. As she came back into the room he said, "I missed you," she sighed and walked over to him and sat on the bed near him.

"I missed you too," she began to prepare the kolto as she said, "and I love you, very much so." Bastila looked at his wound on his side that looked like large claw marks and asked, "How did you get this anyways?"

"Rancor, they are native to Dathomir and on decided to take a swipe out of me about a day ago."

"I don't know how you can even walk with this let alone fight. This is probably going to sting very badly," she told him before she began to rub the kolto on his wound.

"If it burns, it's healing," he said with a smile.

Bastila smiled back at him and began to gently rub the large wound with kolto. Revan hissed in pain and tensed up. "See, I told you it was going to hurt," she said as she removed her hand from his side. With her other hand she took his and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze and she began to administer the kolto once more. Every time she passed her hand over it he squeezed a little tighter. "Relax, my love. It won't hurt as bad. Just close your eyes and think about something else," she said soothingly. Revan took her advice and she could feel his grip loosen. She used the force to try to help heal his wounds. The whole process took the better part of an hour.

Revan grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him. He looked into her deep blue eyes as he held her to his chest. Bastila slowly moved to kiss him and when their lips meet it was like fire. She could feel his hands caress her skin and begin to take of her robes. As his hands trailed down her now bare back she allowed him to roll her over. Revan began to kiss her neck gently along her pulsing vein. Bastila moaned and brought his head back up to hers where she began to kiss his lips…

**_Cargo hold_**

Brianna found herself nestled in Caleb's warm, strong arms as she watched her mother's holocron with him. There were holos and more holovids on it. She had spent the past hour weeping over the family she never had, only to find a new family in Caleb. He loved her, and she loved him. She couldn't feel safer anywhere else than in his arms. She felt him hold her a little tighter as he saw pictures of her at a very young age with her mother. She looked at his face and noticed he was smiling. "You were a cute baby," he said with a grin.

Brianna just rolled her eyes and hugged him. "And you are cute now," she said, kissing him on his neck. Caleb could be an impossible man at times, impossible, yet adorable all at once.

Caleb felt Brianna's warm lips against his skin. She amazed him every day with something different. Brianna was quickly becoming a very powerful Jedi and very skilled with Battle Meditation. He also knew that she still had a few bad dreams about what happened. He knew how she woke up shivering in the night covered in a cold sweat. He knew how some nights she would pretend to sleep and just hope that resting in his arms could be enough. He was right, talking about it helped her, but the guilt she felt was something she would have to come to terms with on her own. It wasn't her fault that the dark side had tainted her half sisters. "I know that you haven't been sleeping," he said quietly. "You feel guilt that you need not to feel. It isn't your fault, the dark side's taint is hard to let go off and it infects like a deadly virus. Some people cannot be saved. If you didn't fight back, you would have died. Is it really your fault that you defended yourself?" he said with purpose, this couldn't go on forever she had to let go. "You tried to stop them, and they attacked you. What choice did you have? Tell me, please."

"I…I don't know," she said lowering her head. Caleb put his arms around her again and she only sighed. She was done crying over this; he was right she had no other choice. It was not her fault and she could not live like this forever. If she kept this up, it would surely drive her to insanity.

"Then let go," he said simply, kissing her cheek. Brianna collapsed against him and let his warmth give her purpose. It was time to let go of the past. "Just let go," he whispered into her hair. Inside, he let go of his own conflict that was festering since the wars. She had silenced the echo with her love and now he could return the favor.

Brianna noticed something had changed inside of him at that moment. He felt happier than she ever could remember. He also seemed to be much calmer. Over their bond she could sense something different in his force aura the echo had been silenced.

They sat together for a bit longer before Caleb said, "I'm going to bed, are you staying up a bit longer?"

"Yes, I just need to think for a bit, I'll be there soon."

"Take your time, everything is going to be okay." Caleb kissed her cheek and stood up. "Good night incase I'm asleep before you come to bed."

"Good night, my love," she said softly as he left the room with a smile. Time heals all things, and sometimes, time was all they had.

_**Port crew quarters**_

Caleb awoke to the sound of the door to his room sliding open and closing. A shadow was walking towards the bed. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his light saber. He was about to activate it when he felt a familiar, loving presence. "Well good evening to you too," said Brianna as he put away his light saber.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Who else would stalk into your bedroom at late hours of the night in their skivvies?" she said with a laugh. "Someone I should know about?"

Caleb groaned and said, "Just get in bed woman." He moved over so she could lie next to him. She got into bed and sighed with content. Caleb smiled as she moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. They could both finally sleep that night.

Their next destination was Dantooine, about a day away. Things were going to happen there that were going to change their lives and the lives of Revan and Bastila forever. Certain destiny was at hand.

TBC... 3


	10. I Never Liked the Rain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Kotor, Kotor 2, or the song Every Thug Needs A Lady. This author is supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club. Why? Because they love me. This chapter also has a lot of going back and forth between the characters. I wrote this over the course of a few particularly bad storms to get in the mood.**_

_You know it starts here_

_Outside waiting in the cold_

_Kiss me once in the snow_

_I swear it never gets old_

_And I will promise you_

_I can make it warmer next year_

_**Every Thug Needs a Lady, Alkaline Trio**_

_**Dantooine**_

Brianna Kae sat outside of the Jedi Enclave. Dark clouds were moving and the wind was blowing gently for the time being. She sat beside a statue of a short female Jedi. Its commanding yet calm presence was familiar to Brianna, even though she could barely remember. Caleb was right though, there was a statue of her mother there. She had lost track of time as she sat on a stone bench staring at the statue of her mother. The sky was steadily growing darker and the wind blowing even stronger every so often. "There you are," said Caleb coming up from behind her. He had to meet with the council along with Revan so she had decided to take a walk. It had led her to the statue of her mother outside the enclave. "I've been looking all over for you. It looks like it's going to storm soon."

"I've never seen a thunder storm," she whispered, looking away. "Telos never had them in the polar regions and I can't remember them from when I was with my mother." Caleb moved to sit next to her on the bench. The sound of thunder rumbled on in the background of the normally quiet plains. The tall grass began to bend in the wind and from a distance looked like an ocean of yellow. The air smelt of the rain that threatened to fall. The wind brought a slight chill with it.

"Do you want to watch this one with me?" he asked her as they sat close together. Caleb brought his hand up to her soft, white hair and gently stroked it.

"Okay," she said softly, looking into his eyes. The lightning that flashed behind them reflected in her blue eyes as Caleb gazed back into them.

"We better move under the awning so we don't get struck," he said as he stood up and held out his hand for hers to help her up. They both walked over to a roofed over area near the entrance to the Enclave as the rain began to pour down soaking them both.

_**Other side of the Jedi Enclave**_

Bastila Shan stared out onto the plains at the storm that was fast approaching. She hated storms, ever since she was little. And as she got older, she found that they only reminded her of her father. He loved storms and she used to sit with him and watch them come in. She could remember sitting on his lap hiding her face in his chest because the noise of thunder frightened her. The only time she could even remotely feel comfortable in them now was with Revan at her side. As the rain began to fall she felt two warm hands snake around her waist. "It's about time, what took you so long, Revan?" he dropped his mind barrier and unblocked his force presence. "You can't scare me like that anymore, I got used to it," she added.

"The council took forever, as usual. Sitting there for two hours listening to them babble on how nice it is to have me back and making me explain where I've been for the past five years wasn't exactly what I call fun," he pulled her closer to him. "Now standing here with you, that's enjoyable." Lightning flashed in the distance and Bastila jumped slightly in Revan's warm embrace. "You still don't like storms do you? We can go inside if you want."

"No… no it's okay. As long as I have you here with me, I'll be fine, just like all the other times," she said as she placed her hands on his at her hips and rested her head on his chest. "I never liked the rain, not until I found you." Revan planted a light kiss on her head as the thunder rumbled louder with each lightning strike. Revan had finally shaved off the wild beard he had grown over the course of nearly five years and his normally short black hair was cut slightly longer than it once was, but at least it was an improvement from beingway past his shoulders. The rain began to pour a little harder. They were both standing under a small awning on the west side of the Enclave. The wind whipped through their hair and blew some rain at them. "Why did you have to go," Bastila whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Revan sighed; he had been waiting for her to ask this. "I had horrible visions of the future, a future filled with death and destruction, a future with no functioning government ruled by the Sith, but worst of all a future without you," Revan held her tighter as lightning struck nearby. "My memories came back to me, I remembered what I found during the Mandalorian Wars. The true Sith are after me. They won't stop until they kill the both of us. They will kill all I hold dear and then kill me and destroy the Republic. They plan to wage war against the Republic. One of my old masters, Kreia, told me I had to go alone to face them. She was wrong and I was wrong, sending me alone was my death sentence. You saved me Bastila, but now we have to stop the Sith and I don't know how," he looked like he was ready to break down so Bastila turned in his arms and held him. "I want to protect you, but I can't. Bastila what are we going to do? Whenever we finally have time to ourselves, it is taken away from us. Five years ago I wanted to marry you but even that was taken from me."

Bastila stood in shock; she didn't know what to say to that. She wore his ring on her finger after all these years waiting for him to come back to her to finish the job. She couldn't bear to have him taken from her again, it would break her heart so far this time there could be no return or light left in her life. "I missed you so much, I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I love you Bastila, and I missed you too. So much that you were all that kept me going," at that moment she turned in his arms and held desperately onto him. Revan held her with the same intensity as the storm raged around them. "What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to get married tomorrow?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I would say 'Sure, why not, I don't want to wait any longer'."

"Good, want to get married tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not, I don't want to wait any longer," they both laughed and shared a passionate kiss.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Caleb Veers held Brianna to him as they watched the storm together. They were both soaking wet and starting to get cold, but it didn't matter to either of them. All that mattered was that they had each other. Brianna watched a bolt of white-hot lightning strike nearby and jumped slightly as did Caleb. "A bit close for comfort don't you think?" he asked her.

"Yes, just a little," she replied, moving closer to him.

"You're so beautiful when you're wet," he said, not knowing how to break the silence.

Brianna laughed at this and said, "Well you are not so bad yourself, my handsome Exile."

He smiled and moved to kiss her. Their lips touched lightly and the kiss slowly deepened. Lightning again struck close to where they were standing causing Brianna to jump into Caleb's arms. He chuckled at this and hugged her close. When her breathing had slowed, he placed her back on the ground. "I love you," she whispered to him as her warm hands rested against his chest, he could feel her warmth through his soaked robes.

Now was the time, thought Caleb. This is perfect. Caleb began to smile and Brianna just looked at him. "I love you so much, I would stop armies just to be by your side. I would move a planet for you. There have been many times when I have just wanted to run to a mountaintop and scream out 'I love Brianna Kae!' at the top of my lungs until I can scream no longer."

"I wouldn't do that now if I were you, lightning just struck the top of that mountain," she said seriously, her eyes widening slightly as she cocked her head to the side.

"Then I'll have to get to it latter. The fact is I can't bear to think of a life without you. You are my life. Without you, I would have turned to the dark side when it came for me. When I thought I'd lost you, I felt so empty inside. Like I would never be happy again. And now to have you with me, I've never been happier."

"When Kreia told me you haddied, it nearly threw me over the edge, Caleb, I love you so much."

"Then answer me this," he dropped down to his knees and took her hands in his as he pulled the ring from his robes. Brianna looked as if she was about to soil herself when she realized what he wanted. "Brianna Kae, will you allow me the honor of being the person who gets to wake up beside you every day, the one who loves you more than any other person in this galaxy, the person who fathers your children some day? Will you marry me?"

The huge smile on her face betrayed her as she allowed herself to make a smart assed comment, "I need to think about it for a moment… hmmm… yes I will marry you." She helped him up and hugged him as tight as she could. Caleb couldn't have been happier as he slipped the ring on to her finger. Neither of them could be as they kissed in the rain. Caleb began to spin her around in his arms and they both laughed and kissed again.

_**On the other side of the enclave**_

Revan decided to go inside rather than to stand outside in the storm and get wet, as well as perturb his fiancé. "So how is Mother doing these days?" he asked her as they walked down the corridor. Helena Shan was like a mother to Revan over the year he had with Bastila before he left to find the true Sith. And she certainly loved him like one. Sometimes the two even got along better than Bastila and she did. Someone has to get along with her, Bastila had told them both jokingly on several occasions.

"She is well, I'm just glad that the two of us could put the past behind us and move forward. In fact, she is coming to Dantooine to see us at that ceremony. She is supposed to arrive in a few hours," she stopped by a window that out looked the other half of the enclave. Looking at him she asked, "Would you care if I said I wanted her to be at our wedding?"

"Not at all, in fact, I was hoping you would invite your Mother."

"I swear, you get along better with her than I do at times."

"Someone has to," they both laughed at Revan's comment. Bastila turned and looked out the window. Outside standing in the rain was Caleb and Brianna. They were kissing then he spun her in his arms. "Heh, somebody's happy," said Revan to Bastila as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Phft, I'll say," she said making a snorting noise of laughter. They continued walking to the spaceport where Helena Shan would be arriving soon.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Neither of them wanted to let go. It was cold, raining, and they had been standing there for all to see for nearly an hour, but neither of them cared. Brianna couldn't remember ever being this happy. And Caleb was just as happy. The sharply cold wind that bit into them reminded him of how she kissed him on Telos. It was cold and snowing with the wind whipping into them. But he had her to keep him warm.

_**:Flashback:**_

She stood by a large funeral pyre. The heat from the flames licked her face and the smoke made her eyes burn. She couldn't tell what hurt more, the loss she felt or the two extremes of the environment to her front and back: in front was the heat of the inferno and to her back was the bitter arctic night. They had to burn the dead before they began to rot and that way at least her sisters could have a proper funeral. Most of the crew had left to escape the cold and all that remained was Brianna. She stood unmoving watching the flames climb high into the night.

_You know it starts here outside waiting in the cold._

Caleb Veers walked up behind her and stood close to her side. Brianna moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest, shutting her eyes and placing a hand on his chest near her head. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a long time. After a while he moved to kiss her head as he moved his hands across her back warming her slightly. She lifted her head and looked into Caleb's eyes. His warm brown eyes showed nothing but love and understanding as she moved in to kiss him lightly.

_Kiss me once in the snow I swear it never gets old._

Caleb kissed her back and held her closer to him. As he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, she let out a soft groan. They soon broke away and continued to watch the fire die in each other's arms.

_And I promise you; I can make it warmer next year._

Once they were both nearly frostbitten and exhausted, they decided to walk back to the Ebon Hawk with Caleb supporting a limping Brianna, still sore and injured from her attack from Atris. Once inside they walked to the Caleb's quarters. He helped her to sit on the bed and then sat next to her. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I will be," she said, placing some emphasis on will. He noticed that she shifted her position often and couldn't stay still.

"Are you hurting again?" he asked, remembering the pain she was in for the past few days.

"Just a little, my back is really stiff from having to sit and stand up straight all the time with these injuries."

"Want me to give you a massage?" he asked her seriously.

"If you want to." She lay down on her stomach and soon felt his large, warm hands push gently into her tense muscles. He seemed to know exactly where it hurt and how to make it feel better. And soon she felt completely relaxed and fell asleep as Caleb lay down beside her.

"Good night, my Ice Princess."

**_:End Flashback:_**

As she stood in the rain with Caleb, soaked to the bone and beginning to get very cold, Brianna let her love for him flow freely over their bond. The powerful emotions where beginning to overwhelm both of them. Caleb found himself not wanting the storm to end. He could feel the calm Brianna was radiating through their bond. After weeks of being unnerved and hiding it, she had recently been able to let go of her guilt. Brianna knew she couldn't feel safer anywhere else but his arms right now. This is where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

He felt her begin to shiver in his arms. "Want to go inside?" he asked.

Brianna nodded and they walked off towards the enclave, Caleb's arm draped over her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

_**Dantooine Spaceport**_

Bastila ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Helena Shan hugged her daughter desperately and noticed the man with her as she looked up. "Bastila, you're okay," she said. "Revan?" she asked as she pulled away and moved over to the young man standing next to her daughter. He nodded and she moved to hug him too. "Thank the force you came home safe."

"Mother, I'm glad you made it here safe," said Bastila. Helena had spent nearly a year in the hospital recovering from her illness. With proper treatment from the Jedi Healers she could now live to see so much more in her daughters life.

"I'm glad that both of you came home safe and sound," she said to her daughter and her daughter's fiancé, Revan.

"Mom, we finalized the wedding date, we cannot wait any longer. We want to get married tomorrow. Will you come?"

"What kind of mother would miss her child's wedding? Of course I'll come!"

Bastila hugged her mother again then they took her back to the Enclave to discuss the next day.

_**Jedi Enclave, Caleb Veers and Brianna Kae's quarters**_

Caleb helped her out of her wet Jedirobes and in turn she helped him. Finally free from the cold, damp robes she went to lie down in their warm bed. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back shortly," he told her as he walked towards the refresher. Brianna pulled the warm covers around her body and relaxed in their bed. Thunder could still be heard rumbling through the Dantooine plains. As she lay in bed, she listened to the storm raging outside and watched the lightning and rain through the bedroom window. The Jedi Enclave had been rebuilt to look very much like the older one did before its destruction at the hands of Darth Malak. Except that it had a few improvements and safety features installed. Now all the rooms had their own refreshers and were more spacious depending on how many beds were in them or how many people were staying in them. Some of the rooms even had separate bedrooms with living quarters. Caleb came out of the refresher in a towel and jumped on the bed scaring the crap out of her.

"Hello love," he said with a smug look.

Brianna resisted the urge to slap him and then, realized his towel had fallen off when he had jumped and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't you feel a nice, lofting breeze?" she asked.

"No, the storms outside."

"Well isn't it getting a bit cold in here?"

"I don't think so, but if you're cold I can put the heat on or get more blankets, but it would help if you actually wore clothes to bed."

"You never wear them, speaking of not wearing clothes…"

Caleb finally looked down and then quickly moved to cover himself with his hands. His face turned bright red as Brianna began laughing again. "Don't try to look unimpressed," he said attempting to change the subject to his favor.

"Its not the size, it's how you use it," she said still laughing.

"How would you know?" he asked her.

"I _don't_ know," she said with a shrug. Suddenly, lightning struck close by outside the window casting a bright, eerie purple glow into the room causing Brianna to jump into Caleb's arms. She noticed he was breathing just as quickly as she was. After a few moments she was breathing quickly for a different reason.

"Well, this is awkward," stated Caleb, still holding her tightly.

"I don't see you complaining," she said.

"No, I'm not," he said, moving her into a position in his arms that was more comfortable for the both of them. "I love you, so much."

"You made that clear earlier," she whispered looking into his eyes. She kissed his cheek lightly and moved out of his arms to lie down. He lay down next to her and pulled the covers up around them.

"You don't seem bothered by the fact that I'm not wearing anything."

"There," she said as she took off her undergarments, "now we're equal." She moved closer to him and let him hug her from behind.

"When do you want to get married?" he asked her as they lay in the dark, listening to the storm and each other's heart beats.

"I have no family, and the only friends I have are the Ebon Hawk crew, so whenever you want to is okay with me."

"I want to before we leave this planet and go to war. It would be easier that way. No matter what happens, we'll at least have each other."

"So how about in three days, that way we have time to spend together before we go."

"Good idea." Caleb kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes. He could feel her heart beating through her back, strong and steady. She had fallen asleep. He could feel sleep tugging at his eyes and took one last look at her sleeping figure and hugged her closer before shutting his eyes again and falling asleep to the sound of rumbling thunder.

_**TBC...**_


	11. The Love Boat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars or the song Every Thug Needs a Lady by Alkaline Trio, but as far as I know I'm still supported by the Star Wars Unlimited Fan Club. I'm placing another song by Alkaline Trio called Blue in the Face in with Revan's nighttime reminiscing. I think the lyrics to this song give it a bit more feeling, and I really like this band. And I was listening to it while I was writing and thought to myself, what if I placed this in, so I did and it was fitting, enjoy.

You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I stay here, and everyday I get one

It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be

_**Every Thug Needs A Lady, Alkaline Trio**_

Dantooine, Night 

Bastila had fallen asleep hours ago, which surprised Revan because normally she couldn't sleep through storms. She probably had to get used to sleeping alone when I was away, he thought to himself, I should have never left her. He sat up in bed and gently stroked her hair.

_It's about time that I came clean with you  
I'm no longer fine, I'm no longer running smooth_

He had been gone for nearly five years, five wasted years killing an enemy he couldn't fully defeat. If only he had taken them with him, he might have been able to destroy the Sith. He looked back at the sleeping figure next to him, her pretty face relaxed for the first time in a very long while. How long could he keep telling her everything was going to be fine, that he was okay?

I thought that I found myself under something new  
Just one more line I repeat over and over again  
'Till I'm blue in the face with a choking regret  
Because I talk in circles 'round you on my bed

A soft rumble of thunder could be heard approaching. The last storm had ended hours ago and another was approaching. Summer was Dantooine's stormy season and they happened many times a day almost every day. Bastila said she understood him, that now that she knew why he had left she could understand and help him, but he wasn't sure how to move on. He had left her alone for five long years, without contact, without letting her know that he was okay or what he was doing. It must have been torture on her. It certainly was for him.

Can't say I blame you one bit when you kept it all inside  
When you left that night

She still wanted to be with him, even after he left her without even a goodbye. He loved her desperately and needed her. She stirred in her sleep, moving closer to him and draping a small, slightly suntanned arm over onto his lap as she snuggled her head against his leg. Revan gently lifted her head into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair and he listened to the approaching storm.

It's about time that you got sick of me  
No longer fun, and so far from interesting

All those lonely nights, he had barely slept in years. If not his nightmares, but his aching heart kept him awake at night. What little sleep he had was often unfulfilling and dreamless. Sometimes he thought about how Bastila must be taking it, having to sleep alone and probably feeling great anger at him. That kept him awake as well.

I thought that I found me a cure for feeling old  
Just one more line to keep me sleeping loudly and cold  
In disgraced with a shameful regret  
As I talk in tongues to myself in my bed

Now he could see the lightning and the thunder was much louder. Bastila was tightly griping his waist; she was having a bad dream. Revan tried to sooth her by massaging her temples and sending his love over their bond, but to no avail. He gently entered their bond to see what was troubling her so and saw that she wasn't having a vision, but simply a bad dream. Slightly relieved, he left her mind and reentered reality. Of all the people in the galaxy, she wanted to be with him, no matter what the past had done to them or what the future held.

Can't say I blame you one bit when you kept it all inside  
When you left that night

It felt like the galaxy was collapsing in on them all, like they would never be happy again. They were about to go off to war, Revan knew that this war could be shortened greatly if only he could find a way to massively destroy the Sith without killing the civilians or Republic soldiers, it was like finding a needle in the middle of a vast ocean.

And all that followed fell like mercury to hell  
Somehow we lost our heads for the last time

The only thing he ever wanted was her. Well, except during the Mandalorian Wars when he forgot what it felt like to love someone and turned to the dark side. When they were growing up together at the academy, he loved her, but could never tell her. She had told him years latter that she had loved him all those years ago, that was why she couldn't bring herself to kill him as he lay dying on his ship, not some silly Jedi oxymoron on killing. They took his memories and killed him anyways. But Revan was stronger than that his memories came back.

And all that followed fell like mercury to hell  
Somehow we lost our heads for the last time

He didn't want to have dreams again, not after the ones he had in her absence, even the ones before he left had been terrible. But he couldn't go on with out sleeping and he knew it. Bastila had helped heal some of his wounds, physical and emotional, but seeing her again brought back his old memories even more. But still, he would never go without her again. He loved her more than anyone could love another person; well at least in his eyes.

And I don't dream since I quit sleeping  
And I haven't slept since I met you

Bastila was beginning to sweat in her sleep, hugging him desperately now. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or not. It hurt him to see her suffer. She took his breath away.

And you can't breathe without coughing at daytime  
And neither can I

He decided he would wake her; she deserved that. He could at least make her feel comfortable and safe. She made him feel that way too. Former Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan, felt safest in the arms of a woman who was much shorter than he and physically smaller muscle wise. Yet, he was not ashamed.

So what do you say?  
Your coffin, or mine?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Bastila, love, wake up honey." Bastila groaned and hugged him even tighter, and then she opened her eyes slightly. She sat up and leaned against him. She felt Revan's arms encircle her from behind and wipe the sweat from her brow. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she breathed heavily.

"Oh, Revan," she whispered.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright. I'm here." Again the lie, the lie that everything was going to be fine that everything would be okay. Again war's looming presence weighed down on his heart as he comforted the woman who stole his heart.

"I know, it's just a dream, not even a vision just a really odd dream. I'll be okay, thank you for waking me. I couldn't bring myself to do so." She hugged him in appreciation.

Hugging her gently and running his hand up and down her back he said, "It's no trouble, I love you. And if you ever wake up in the night and need me, don't hesitate to wake me up, I won't be angry." She nodded and began to relax as her breathing finally slowed. She kissed his jaw line gently. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you love," but would he be fine? Bastila knew that Revan wasn't sleeping well, that he had nightmares and visions. He couldn't hide it from her. "But will you be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you haven't slept in a long time," she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. "I know that you're scared of what's going to happen when we go to war. Revan it's going to be fine. I just want for you to feel safe and loved, for once in your life to feel protected."

"I do feel safe, only when I'm here, with you. But how can you be sure, we don't even know how to destroy the enemy?"

"Because I love you and you love me, we have each other. I need you Revan, and I know you need me too, so let go of the pain. Let me in, let me love you. Let me protect you and make you feel safe." He held her and kissed the top of her head. They both lay down and Revan moved nearer to Bastila. He pressed his back against her chest lightly and placed his head under her chin. Bastila wrapped her arms around him and said, "It's going to be okay, just close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll keep your nightmares away." He could feel and hear her soft heartbeat against his ear, it soothed him and he felt like he could finally let go of all the pain he felt inside that had built up since the Mandalorian Wars. "Sleep, my love, sleep and be happy; we're getting married tomorrow." And with that, he fell asleep in her arms. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered as kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

**Caleb Veers' quarters**

Brianna awoke to the sound of thunder, another storm was moving in. It sure does rain a lot here, she thought to herself. Caleb stirred slightly next to her as she sat up. He's so cute when he is sleeping, she thought as she gently brushed his hair off his face. Another flash and some more thunder soon woke Caleb from his peaceful sleep. He saw that Brianna was already up and lying at his side, brushing the hair from his face. "Hey love, you ok?" he asked her, concerned that the storm had scared her.

"I'm fine," she said, "the storm just woke me up that's all." She moved closer to him and let him hug her from behind as the storm moved in. She stared out the window at the pouring rain and lightning. Caleb watched with her in his arms. Every time a large bolt of lightning struck she would jump a little and he would pull her closer for comfort. The heat coming from her naked back warmed him as she let him hug her and gently kiss her shoulder, neck, and face after each white-hot bolt.

"Shhh, I'm here," he whispered as she whimpered slightly when lightning struck a tree near by, causing them both to jump slightly. "You're safe, I'm right here." He gently held her hands in his across her chest. His warmth comforted her and she relaxed, giving his hands a gentle squeeze of gratitude.

She could feel his heartbeat against her ear as she rested her head against his warm chest. He felt hot, but not uncomfortably so. He warmed her entire being and the feeling of his hands gently moving in circles against her stomach sent shivers down her spine. "So, what exactly did the counsel want from you earlier?"

"Well, mostly it was just Atris who wanted to see me, the council wanted to see Revan."

"What did that woman try to do to you now?"

"Well that's an interesting story…"

**:Flashback:**

Atris walked out into the fountain room where Caleb had been sitting. "Veers, you know you should have never trained her!"

"Why hello Atris, what crawled up your butt and roosted," Caleb said with a smirk.

"You know exactly what!"

"There's a thousand things I can say to that, but won't because there might be younglings around, and which 'her' are you referring to? I've trained several 'hers' in the Jedi arts."

"Kae should have never been trained as a Jedi, it was her oath to protect the Jedi and never to join them. Then you come in, with all your pompous talk of saving the galaxy to cover your darker intentions, so she leaves with you with the intentions of spying on you. Then she trains you in the Echani arts, and surrenders herself to you so you train her, AS A JEDI!" Atris was fuming now.

"She did not surrender herself to me, yet."

"Then after you train her you manage to get her to fall in love with you! Probably taking her innocence along with it! So now you and your love boat voyage around starting wars and bring home a criminal and former Sith Lord! You have brought about the destruction of the Republic!"

"First off, I did not take her innocence! Second of all I did not force her to fall in love with me it was a mutual choice, third Revan saved the Republic, and fourth off it's a ship not a boat!"

"You insufferable man!"

"You're the one being insufferable, Atris! Why can't you accept the fact that Brianna is a Jedi and that we're in love?"

"She broke her oath to me. An oath she swore at penalty of death never to break. After breaking that oath, she goes and breaks the Jedi code by falling in love!"

"She wasn't under the Jedi code when we fell in love, and neither was I. I trained her to use the force, not to be a Jedi." The gray clouds were bringing a darkened background to Caleb as he stood up for the woman he loved. The wind began to blow and his hair moved across his face. Atris stared back with equal hatred. "I know you had feelings for me before, everyone does. But you are about thirty years older than me, were my master, and a schutta! Why can't you accept that fact that I love her! You know what, I'm ending this conversation right now, I don't want to fight anymore. The fact that we're so in love and that you would rather see us dead than together sickens me and what you say about Bastila and Revan makes me just as ill. You know what Atris, I'm on my way right now to ask that woman to marry me and there isn't a damned thing you can do about it!"

"Fine you do that, and if you think I ever had feelings for you then you must have been licking gizkas during your exile, Exile. So go off and war take your woman with you!"

"I have a name and I would like you to use it, incase you forgot its Caleb Bail Veers. And my woman has one too, and since you probably never even bothered to learn it since you had her degraded to being known as the Last Handmaiden her name is Brianna Arren Kae. And you know what Atris, from now on I should just call you old woman, would that make you feel better since no one seems to use proper titles anymore? And you want to know what else? I'm leaving right now, and I'm going to tell her how much I love her and that I want to be with her for the rest of our lives. That she saved me from myself!" And with that he walked away and didn't look back.

**:End Flashback:**

Brianna shook her head and hugged him. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say about that, it was that she just didn't want to. Caleb held her close to his chest, his head resting against hers. He could smell her shampoo, and her hair was soft and smooth. "You know what we should do?" she asked him against his warm, muscular chest.

"Am I going to like it?"

"Probably, we should first send her an invitation to our wedding, then after we're married we describe to her our honeymoon in excruciating detail," she said with a huge smile. Normally she wouldn't have said something like that. She had always been proper and sensible. But since meeting Caleb, things had changed for her, for the better.

"I think, I'm rubbing off on you, your starting to sound as crazy and perverse as I am, not that I mind." Caleb lay down and she joined him resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Right now I wouldn't be surprised if she got in a ship and never came anywhere near me or you again." Brianna burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

"The love boat," she sniggered.

"Its not a boat it's a ship."

"Is this going to turn into the Daddy joke, as in it won't die?"

"Probably." They both laughed and enjoyed each other's company. So much had happened to them, and so much more was sure to happen yet. But they could at least be together to face the coming darkness. Soon they were both asleep as the rain began to fall outside.

**Revan's room**

Bastila lay awake with Revan in her arms. He had finally fallen asleep and hadn't awakened from nightmares or visions. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she had gone without him for so long. Hadn't been able to simply hear his voice, his lips upon her skin, and his warm arms around her. She heard a soft knocking at the door. Taking one last look at Revan and kissing him lightly she got up to answer it. There stood her mother outside the door. "I'm sorry to wake you dear but I couldn't sleep and had to talk to you about some things."

"It's okay Mom, I wasn't sleeping anyways. What did you need to tell me?" The two women walked in to the room's sitting area and Bastila shut the bedroom door so they wouldn't wake Revan.

"Bastila, I know that when you were younger, you thought that I didn't love you as much as your father did. I just wanted you to know that I have always loved you and always will. I was thinking about him tonight. It pains me that he will never get to see his little girl again. He didn't get to see you grown up, get married, whatever the future brings." Helena Shan was near tears and her daughter went to embrace her.

"I miss him so much Mom, but at least I still have you," she hugged her mother tight and both women wept. Suddenly they heard the door open and saw a groggy Revan walk out in his pajamas.

"Hi," he mumbled and made his way to the refresher. Bastila just stood there shaking her head, tears still in her eyes, while Helena raised an eyebrow and let go of her daughter.

"Did Daddy,"

"He did worse. When my parents were over once on New Years before you were born, your Father and I were both young and well, he was three sheets to the wind. He thought we would appreciate it if he came downstairs in the nude and strike up a conversation with my parents on how much I meant to him and how cold it was this time of year. Then he passed out."

"Oh my," well this was something she could never picture her father doing.

They heard a flush and Revan walked out of the refresher, came over to Bastila, hugged her, said goodnight to both of them, and walked back to their room and shut the door.

"Well then, at least he loves you."

"Yes, he does. Well Mother, tomorrow is going to change a lot of things, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Bastila. I'm so proud of you. I also want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you, and I always have. You will always be my little girl."

"I love you too, Mom. Goodnight."

Helena gave her child a hug and said good night as she walked back to her own room. Bastila headed back to her bed where Revan was asleep in bed. She could hear his slow, steady breathing and see is chest rise and fall in the pale moonlight. She got in bed next to him and put her arms around him. With one hand she rubbed his back as she sighed. It had been a very long day and an even longer night. Tomorrow seemed like it was going to be just as long. But tomorrow was different tomorrow was for them. And tomorrow night was going to be even better. Tomorrow they would start a new life together. At last.

**The Next Morning**

Bastila awoke when the sunlight hit her face. She could feel its heat against her skin and Revan's heat against her as well. She decided to lie in the warm bed a while longer until Revan woke up. It didn't take him very long. "Good morning sexy," he said to her groggily.

"Revan!" she said, slapping away the hand that snaked up her leg. "Not now, it's too early for that."

"It's never too early for that," he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Can you please just wait for tonight? I promise it will be fun."

"I already know that, but fine, I'll stop," he gave her one last kiss and pulled away, instead settling for gently hugging her. Bastila lay in Revan's arms for nearly half an hour before the two decided to get out of bed and search for her mother and prepare for their wedding. The Ebon Hawk crew and her mother were the only people going. It was going to be small and even though the council had said that they didn't care, they didn't want everyone to know right now. Atris seemed to have a thing against everyone on the Ebon Hawk, and was hell bent on having them all shipped off to Hoth to mine ice or something. And she seemed to utterly despise Caleb and Brianna. Caleb had said that the woman had turned from the dark side, but Revan found that hard to believe. Atris seemed to just reek of every quality associated with the dark side. She was arrogant, self centered, angry, spiteful, possessive, and had several young girls that were like slaves running around in her Jedi academy on Telos. Bastila knew what he was thinking about.

"Its not right is it. That awful woman turns to the dark side, tries to kill several people, has a bunch of girls in their twenties waiting on her hand and foot, then has them all killed, but yet here she is on the council. When you turned to the dark side they took your memory! She doesn't even get a slap on the wrist! I got suspension for six months!"

"Bastila, you can't say you didn't thoroughly enjoy your half year suspension, but your right it truly isn't right. But I guess the need for Jedi is so great that they don't care right now. I mean, their letting us do the number one no no of being a Jedi."

"I thought number one was don't get pregnant, getting married was number two, and falling in love was number three."

"No number one is married, two is love, and three is getting pregnant depending on the circumstance. We've already broken one and two, want to shoot for three eventually?"

"After this war is over and not a minute sooner. You can't bring up a child in this current situation. Wait wasn't sex number two. Yes its marriage one, sex two, love three, and pregnant four depending on the circumstance."

"The thing is Bastila, either way we've broken almost everything in the top ten. And everything in the top 3."

"Exactly. And I still don't care if we did." Bastila began laughing.

"I thought you lived and breathed the Jedi code?"

"Not since I meet you, you ruined me."

"Oh, I see. So I took you away from your mommy and ruined you."

"No the Jedi took me away from my mommy, Malak took me from the Jedi, and you took me from Malak and then ruined me." They continued walking towards the courtyard bantering about who ruined who. Revan eventually made a suggestive comment that earned him a hard slap on the face. Now he had a red hand mark on his face as they meet up with their friends and a holy man in the central courtyard of the academy.

"It's about time you two showed up," said Carth. "Your late for your own wedding. Nice face."

"Nice mouth Onasi, would you like to keep it?" Bastila slapped him again. If it was anyone else he probably would have slapped her back but he could never hit her no matter what she did. Instead he just picked her up roughly and carried her to where the holy man was waiting for them. Then he "accidentally" dropped her unceremoniously on her bottom.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean to drop you that hard. Are you okay?" People began to quietly laugh from behind them.

"I'm going to hurt you," she said over their bond as she stood and the holy man began to speak. Revan swallowed hard knowing that she wasn't kidding. Bastila still stood beside him and took his hands gently in her own. With her right thumb she gently caressed his hand as she began to speak her vows, permanently tying her to him. He simply stood there, looking into her eyes, those deep, wonderful, blue eyes. The eyes that could burn him, but could calm him as well. Those eyes stared back with furry and even greater love. She slipped a ring on his finger breaking through his thoughts. It was his turn to speak now. To try to show her how much he loved her by saying a few simple words was impossible, but would have to suffice, for now. As he finished, he slipped a ring onto her finger. If either of them had any second thoughts, it was too late now, they had said their vows. The holy man placed his hands over theirs and then stepped away. Revan leaned in to kiss his new wife and as their lips met, it was like fire. When they pulled away, their friends all started to clap.

Revan looked at Bastila, now his wife, and smiled. This was the happiest day of his life. But the shadow of war was looming over them all. War's drums were beating in Revan's ears every day and all the happy good times were bound to end for a time again. He took her hand and stared into the sunrise as they began a new life together.

TBC…


	12. Red Horizons

**_Disclaimer:_** _I still don't own Star Wars so don't sue me. Nor do I own the song lyrics from Alkaline Trio. I know this is kind of all mushy, but it is a romance novel. There is going to be a major outbreak of war soon, but I don't know how well that will be written in a war perspective. It may take me a while. So if you like mush this is the novel for you. Sorry It's taking so long to get these chapters out, I'm a busy person._

_So go plug in your electric blanket  
_

_We can stay in 'till our southern summer wedding day  
_

_Go plug in your electric blanket  
_

_We can stay here_

_**Alkaline Trio, Every Thug Needs A Lady**_

_**Dantooine, plains**_

After Revan had run off with Bastila, Caleb decided to take a walk through Dantooine's plains. Brianna, wanting some time alone with him before they had to go to war, decided to go with him. Neither of them could ignore the strange vibes the force was giving off from back at the enclave, so the farther away the better. So on they walked on deeper into the Dantooine plains. In the distance, gray storm clouds were gathering, again. They at least had a few hours before it began. They walked through the knee-deep grasses hoping not to find any kinrath or kath hounds. Although, since taking out the kinrath nest in the crystal cave, they hadn't been as much a problem for Dantooine. Finally they stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked the enclave and the plains. "Remind me again why we didn't take the speeder?" she asked him, exhausted from their half-day walk to the top of the hill. She leaned against a tree and hung her head. Caleb walked over and hugged her from behind.

"Because we didn't think to take one," he replied. She moved to lean against him as a cool breeze began to blow. She began to sit down, taking him with her and they sat in a comfortable silence as the day went on. After a few hours she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Caleb began to think about their future together. He hadn't told her what he saw in his dreams many months ago, dreams of a small boy with white hair and blue eyes. Part of him didn't want to tell her for fear of scaring her, but the other half wanted to, if this were true it would change their lives indefinitely in the future. But was it the near future? Or was it farther away? And then there was war. With battles so near how could they raise a child through that? Would they even survive the war? He didn't want to fight anymore; he had enough of that during the Mandalorian Wars. But he had to, for the Republic's sake, for the Jedi's sake, and for her sake. If the Sith where to win this there would be no more Republic, Jedi, or a place for any of them. They would be hunted down and slaughtered like animals, the Sith had made that clear already. No, they had to fight for their lives, for their future, for everyone's futures. For now they at least had some time together, maybe the rest of their lives to figure it all out. Why waste today worrying about tomorrow? But what was tomorrow without her?

"_Why do you ask so many questions?" _a voice inside his head asked. He felt a warm hand go up his chest and rest on his shoulder. Caleb looked down and saw Brianna's blue eyes staring lovingly back. "Always focusing on the negative," she said, kissing his jaw. Caleb sighed and hugged her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Tell me about these visions of our son," she said simply after a few moments of silence. He almost felt ashamed for keeping that from her for so long, that she had to find out from his random thoughts.

"The first time I saw you, I had a vision of a young boy with white hair and blue eyes. I never put together the pieces until much later; I just thought the force was showing me something strange, I never even imagined you and me together until much later. But the more I grew to love you, the more I thought about what I had seen. Then I had the same vision again, and I noticed that that little boy had my face, your eyes, and your hair. I realized that that child was our son, I was scared and didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be frightened or angry. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I mean it is your kid, who else would have white hair and blue eyes other than Atris, but she's so damn old. And that relationship wouldn't last long enough to spawn." She had to laugh at that.

"It's okay, why would I be angry? Well maybe if a guy I had just meet told me I was the mother of his future child then I'd be slightly perturbed and maybe not talk to him again, I see your point. As for Atris, no one would even want to spawn with her and the child would have to look demonic if it was hers. I think the only reason she has white hair is because she is old. I know she is not Echani, even though she pretends to be." She moved her hand to his cheek, "You don't have to hide things from me, your doubts, your fears, I can sense them already. They eat at you all the time. Don't do this to yourself," she said as she took his hands in hers. "Don't do this to our love." The look in her eyes was so intense that he could see straight through to her soul. It broke him. Soon he found himself bitterly weeping in her arms. "Shhh," she soothed, "it's going to be alright." She gently held him to her and rocked him back and forth, closing her eyes and letting the force surround her. She took in his pain, his suffering, and in turn offered him love and comfort. It was the least she could do for him after he had stayed up with her all those nights when she needed him the most.

Finally he calmed down and no sound was left but the gentle breeze blowing and rustling the leaves on the tree near by. "I don't want to pretend anymore," he whispered, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to," she said softly into his ear. "I know you've had enough wars to last a lifetime, and I know you don't want to fight. I also know you want to appear strong for me, you don't have to. I can see right through you. You just have to trust in the force and our love to take us through this." She hugged him closer. "I won't lie to you either, I'm scared of this, everyone is."

"Why does it always have to be us? First we had to stop Treya, then we had to find Revan after he had to try and stop the Sith, now we have to stop them again. And after that I'm sure someone else will try to kill us so we'll have to stop them too." Caleb stood up and faced the setting sun, "It's too much for one person to take! You can only do so much killing before you start to lose it or go to the dark side!" The shadows cast on his face gave him the appearance of someone far gone down the path of darkness. For a moment she could see the hatred in his eyes. Then as soon as it came on it was gone and he braced himself against the tall tree facing the sunset. Brianna stood up and stood beside him. "I'm sorry Bria," he whispered.

"There is no need to apologize."

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing me rant about the inevitable. I should just suck it up and face my destiny like a man."

"There is no shame in what you fear," she said quietly placing her hand on his arm. "When my mother died, my father became a senator, thinking he could run away from all the pain that fighting brought him. His destiny was to face Revan and he knew it. He knew that he would die when he did too." She was beginning to get worked up as she took a few steps away from Caleb. "When he found that Revan was plotting against the Republic, he sought out Revan. Revan was blinded by the dark side and would not listen to him. My father could have walked away you know, Revan told him to leave him. I don't blame Revan for the death of my father I blame my father himself. He could have left, but he didn't, instead he drew his staff, this staff," she said with a single tear running down her cheek as she withdrew her quarterstaff. "If Revan was blinded by the dark side then Yusanis himself was blinded by arrogance. He could not beat Revan and he knew it! I still think he could have helped the Republic more if he had just left, dying served him no purpose other than being with my mother again. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he did it in the first place." She slumped down and began to laugh slightly through the tears that were forming in her eyes. Caleb watched and listened as she told him everything on her mind. Still laughing she said, "If he hadn't worried so much about the future, about his damned destiny, he would still be here!" Getting up, she took out the staff and impaled the tree with it. Caleb stood dumbstruck and in respect as she shouted in to the beyond, "You hear that Daddy? Never again will your staff be used to kill after this war!" The birds flew away and the wind stopped. "Never again except for it's last purpose, to destroy the darkness that plagued the galaxy! I can't fulfill your destiny, but I can make my own with your help. And now that the whole planet thinks me crazy, I swear a new oath, one not to another person but to myself. I swear that before my dying breath I will live the life you could have had. I won't throw it away for a fight I know I cannot win. I swear I will destroy the darkness that destroyed you. I will destroy it with your own weapon." She then turned to Caleb, breathing quickened and face flushed. "I am the last of a dying people, but I am not afraid to die. But I fear for you, I know what leaving you behind would do to you. I would feel the same if you were to leave me. And now you know why I work so hard not to be the last of the handmaidens, I must avenge my father! But I cannot let the darkness consume me." Caleb nodded putting his hand on her shoulder as she lowered her head. "But I can't do it alone," she whispered.

"I won't abandon you," he said softly.

"Then I won't abandon you," she said kissing his lips softly. Their pain forgotten, they kissed as the sun made its final descent into the night sky. His arms wrapped around her and her arms around his neck.

"Tomorrow," he said as they broke away slowly. "Tomorrow lets find someone early to marry us."

"I don't want to wait any longer either," she said, rubbing her hand across his shoulder.

"Just you and me?" he said softly into her hair.

"Just you and me," she repeated in a whisper.

Caleb smiled and said, "We don't have to umm, go at it quite as long as those two are back at the enclave."

"I don't think we'd have enough time anyways, the Chancellor's party is tomorrow."

"I hate those parties, they always involve dancing. I can't dance."

"I had to go to a few with my father when he was a senator, you can do what he did and find new and exciting ways to annoy the rich people." They both laughed and Caleb held her tighter to him as the air began to cool. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be so drunk that you won't remember that you can't dance."

"I will not be, then who would keep you company?"

"I'm sure I can find some nice, boring, old man to keep me company."

"Not while I'm in the picture," he said possessively. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered as she took comfort in his warm embrace. His arms around her, his warmth filling her, she felt safe and loved. This is where she belonged.

"I know," he whispered back. "Let's head back, I think I know a short cut that will take us back before midnight. "

"Why didn't we take it before?" she asked lifting her head, remembering the half day hike to get there.

"Because we didn't think of it," he repeated. She leaned into him and sighed. Caleb laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Let's just go home," he whispered.

_**Jedi Enclave**_

Bastila awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the wind howling outside. Revan's head was resting on her naked chest and he was holding onto her tightly. Her body still burned from the heat of their passions that had taken up the majority of the night. She sighed in remembrance of their first real night together as one. The storm came closer to the enclave and the wind picked up even more. It was near the end of Dantooine's rainy season and soon winter would be there. But even sooner they would have to leave the safety of Dantooine to fight a war for a Republic that didn't care anymore. Bastila pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she felt Revan stir beside her. "Can't you sleep?" he asked her groggily.

"I was, the wind woke me," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, moving closer to her warm body. He moaned slightly as a loud rumbling filled the silence. Bastila simply placed her arms around him and held him tighter. His presence soothed her, she felt relaxed and warm.

"I wish we could just lie here forever," she whispered.

"If we did," he said with a sad smile, tilting his head up so he could see her face, "nothing would ever get done."

"I know," she sighed and shut her eyes, trying to hold onto the moment for just a little longer. Revan's warmth and love were intoxicating.

_**The Next Morning at Sunrise**_

The cool morning breeze gently ruffled through their hair as they stood across from each other on top of the hill overlooking the enclave. Hand in hand they repeated the simple words that would tie them to each other for a lifetime. The air smelt heavily of the dying roses that grew wild on the rocks below them and the color of the sunrise gave the surrounding area a red and pink tint. The lingering feeling of his kiss on her lips that made their vows final, the feel of her warm skin against his set both their souls on fire, and the promise of a new start shone brightly as the rising sun on the horizon.

_**TBC…. CHECK OUT THE STAR WARS UNLIMITED FAN CLUB!**_


	13. Inferno

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, nor do I own KOTOR. Hell I don't even own the Star Wars Unlimited, who support this author check them out their awesome, I just run the trivia. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now that I have run out of lyrics for that one song, should I place another song that sort of sets the mood for the novel in or just let it go? Now I'm going to really start to introduce the antagonists, so all this talk of war is going to start to take action instead of just words. Oh by the way, I'm a funny person, I write that way, sorry if the characters seem to not be as close to how they are in the game. Leave me some comments it's like payment, since I can't get any cash from this, because I DON'T OWN IT._

**_Hyperspace, aboard The Vengeance_**

A lone man stood at the bridge of the massive Sith cruiser, watching the blue swirl of hyperspace go by. Tall and mysterious, he was dressed in heavy black robes that were still flexible enough to allow great movement; at his side was a golden lightsaber hilt. He wore a fearsome looking black mask with red bands to hide his grotesque facial features, twisted and scarred from years of battle and usage of the darkside. All that showed of his face where his red and yellow eyes. The swish of a door opening and closing could be heard through the silence. A smaller woman entered, she was tall and had bonny spikes instead of hair, what hadn't grayed at least. Her pale grayish yellow face was covered in tattoos and her eyes were also red. The sickly looking woman walked behind the tall, dark figure standing before the window and dropped to the floor on her knees with her head bent down. She waited to be addressed. "You may rise, General Fayette," said the deep and raspy voice of the powerful man.

Rising she said, "I have the maps you requested my Lord." The man turned to face her and she trembled in her place at his power. "And I also have the location of the Republic stronghold on Naboo."

"Good," he said. "Soon Revan and the shall be dead and the Republic along with him, and the Sith shall once again dominate the galaxy!"

"But Lord Ferrous, Revan has evaded you many…" she dropped to her knees and gasped for air as her entire body felt like it was being crushed.

"Never question me! Tonight Revan shall know his days are numbered!" he proclaimed, letting her body drop to the ground and stormed out of the room.

_**Dantooine, the Chancellor's grand ball**_

"I hate these things, I hate these things," repeated Caleb.

"Get over it," stated Revan as they all stood in front of the large crowd preparing to receive their medals. "You're not the one that has to tell them that they have to go back to war."

"True, but they are all staring at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable and I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh shush, love. Of course they are going to be staring at you, you saved all of their lives," said Brianna shaking her head at him. "Just be happy and smile and all the pretty people and be let them be grateful."

Caleb sighed and stood between Revan and his new wife as Chancellor Vanis pinned the medals to their formal Jedi robes and proceeded to make her speech to the assembly. "Today we are here to honor the brave heroes of the Republic, who have placed themselves in danger again and again to keep this galaxy safe for all to live. These brave men and women before and those that have traveled with them have sacrificed much, some have even sacrificed their lives. We the citizens of the Republic are forever indebted to you." Outside the celebration, a dark figure lurked in the shadows of the corridors. Waiting for the moment to strike, the assassin stayed silent. The assassin was wearing black Dark Jedi robes to blend in with the dark and ornate hallways. She crouched on the crimson carpet by the doorway to a balcony and watched a pair Jedi have a personal exchange.

After the Chancellor's speech was over and people stopped fawning all over him, Caleb decided to grab a drink and head for some fresh air. Noticing his lover across the room speaking with Mira and Visas Mar, he decided to retreat to one of the many balconies of the newly rebuilt state building on Dantooine. Caleb leaned against the cool marble stone of the balustrade as the chilled night air filled his body. _I really hate parties_, he thought to himself as he looked on at the vast heavens.

Brianna decided to leave her conversation with her friends to see where her husband went off. She knew he hated parties, and she didn't want him to have to be alone all night, well at least until they got back to the enclave, she thought to herself with a smile. "What are you smiling about shorty?" Mira joked about Brianna; she knew the young warrior was sensitive about her height.

"Nothing, its… nothing," she continued to smirk. "I'm going to see where Caleb went." The other two smiled knowingly as she walked off into the crowds of humans and aliens. She couldn't shake the feeling of unease that plagued her. The Echani did have battle precognition, maybe the war was just setting hers off she thought as she worked her way around some Rodian senators. Maybe Caleb could help set her unease to rest, he always had a way of making her feel safe and wanted. Tonight couldn't be any different. She walked slowly down the dark halls searching for Caleb. The dark sensation she had at the ceremony began to smother her and she began to run. Gasping for breath, she collapsed onto a balcony into a pair of arms. Brianna inhaled sharply and reached for her lightsaber as a hand covered her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa! Put that damn thing away before you spend the rest of your life alone woman!" it was Caleb.

"Shit!" she screamed. "I could have killed you, you Nerf Herder!" she smacked his chest with her fist and he let her stand up, still keeping his arms around her. She then clung to him desperately and tried to slow her breathing and the feeling that they were not alone crept up her spine again. Caleb could feel her warm breath against his chest, the sweat upon her brow, and most of all her could feel her discomfort and agony over their bond. He pulled her tighter to him and gently began to stroke her soft, white hair.

"Shhh," he soothed gently into her ear. "It's okay I'm here now." Ideas on what had upset her so bombarded his head as her fear and pain flooded their bond. Another wave of cold hatred flooded her senses and she began to shiver almost feverishly. He could feel her cold, clammy, yet iron grip tighten on his forearms as she gritted her teeth and made a few soft noises of pain and exasperation. She began to pale in pallor as Caleb started to sense a dark presence behind them. Brianna looked up from his chest to see a pair of glowing red eyes and the sliver shine of a vibroknife rear back ready to slash at Caleb. She quickly pulled her lightsaber to her hand and fought the pain to reach around his back and slice of the hand with the vibroknife. Some of her pain and the darkness subsided a small amount as Caleb whipped around and saw the figure writhing on the ground in pain, clutching the remainder of a smoking stub where its hand had once been. Caleb heard Brianna sink to her knees in exhaustion and pain and checked their bond to see if she was alright while he stared at the would be killer. She was fine, simply shaken and exhausted from the mysterious attack on her senses. That would have to be worked out latter, for now she had just lobed off the hand of someone that tried to stab him in his back. The darkside flowed freely throughout the balcony centering itself on the person before him. "Who are you?" He demanded firmly pulling out his lightsaber as reinforcement of how unforgiving and serious he was. His tone left no room for argument.

"I am the death of the light!" hissed the dark assassin. It shifted slightly giving Caleb the chance to notice that the would-be assassin was female.

"I said 'who are you?' don't give me some bullshit 'oh I'm evil look at me' because believe me lady, I've heard them all! Now tell me before I cut something else off!"

"You would give into the darkness to hear a name? How strong of a Jedi you are."

"I have so tasted darkness that it has no effect on my actions anymore. I do what I do and it is of no consequence to me. Now tell me who you are or make your life a living hell!" He knew killing her would be of no use to him. Brianna heard what he said as she slipped in and out of consciousness on her hands and knees. He had never told her about that, but somehow she knew he was right. Her last conscious thought was that she would confront him on it latter. Caleb soon felt nothing on the other end of their bond but cold static as he interrogated the female assassin yet again. He took his ignited lightsaber and stuck it against her neck.

She could feel its heat against her skin and said, "My life means nothing! By the end of this war you and all you care about will be dead, my master has foreseen it!" She ripped off her mask for him to see her face. It was an ugly gray color with her flesh almost peeling off of her face. Her eyes were a bright and violent shade of golden-red and the skin around them was as black as her soul appeared to be.

"You're a Sith!" exclaimed Caleb.

"Kill me! Because you will get nothing else out of me!" She moved her neck up to expose it more.

"I shouldn't, it's not very Jedi-like," said Caleb lowering his lightsaber slightly and shaking his head.

"You said it yourself, you aren't a Jedi, I can smell it on you. You were meant for great things warrior, not with the Jedi, maybe not even the Sith. It's a pity, you would have made a fine Sith Lord."

"I will never walk that line again." Caleb said firmly, narrowing his eyes and tightening the grip on his lightsaber.

"Then your life is forfeit!" She lunged at him so he quickly brought his blue double-bladed lightsaber up and it caught the Sith in the chest. She slumped to the ground and Caleb stood over her for a few moments before he turned his attention over to Brianna who lay on the ground out cold. He knelt down beside her and checked her pulse, she had a strong heartbeat still but she felt cold and sweaty. He wanted to get her out of there, but he knew something big was about to happen at the ball, the Sith assassin couldn't have been working alone. And Caleb had a feeling that the target was Revan, not himself. So he scooped her up into his arms and then draped her one of his shoulders so he could use his lightsaber with the other. Placing one hand on the small of her back he positioned her so she would be comfortable and then began to walk back to the main room of the building. He began to wonder what people would say or think when he walked in the room with his wife over his shoulder and told them all that there was a Sith attack going on. Suddenly his senses flared and he knew something was going to happen back in the ballroom. Caleb began to run down the hall towards the large wooden doors that were the entrance to the room.

Brianna began to regain conciseness and felt like she had been sleeping for days. Why did it feel like she was moving somewhere? She finally opened her eyes to find the most magnificent view she had ever gazed upon… Caleb's fantastic hind end.

Caleb suddenly felt and heard a sharp smack across his rear and stopped running. He slid Brianna's body down his and stood her on the ground, she had a sly look on her face as he said, "What happened back there? You looked petrified and then that assassin showed up, you cut off her arm then passed out. What's wrong?"

The look of genuine concern on his face touched her, but now was not the time for this, something terrible was about to happen and she couldn't shake that feeling of dread. "I promise, I'll tell you latter. But I want to know what happened back there, with you and what you said about the darkside, tell me that latter too." He nodded and gave her a brief hug. She began to walk towards the door and ignited both her cyan and orange lightsabers. Caleb followed her and went to open the door; the darkside seemed to be pouring out of the cracks of the heavy organic wooden door, but the door was locked from the inside. He looked over at Bria's confused and worried face. "We have to get inside, something is going to happen, I can sense it!"

"Is that what's been bothering you? Your battle precognition?" He said gently, moving close to her and placing his hands lightly on her upper arms. "Please, tell me, what's wrong?" She looked into his warm brown eyes and closed her own deep blue pools.

"I'm not sure, but I know that something horrible is coming. We have to get inside, now." An explosion sounded from inside the room and both the Jedi jumped. Caleb let her go and took his lightsaber and jammed it into the lock, his face in a grimace as he twisted the glowing saber tighter. The lock began to glow yellowish-red and became molten, and then started to melt away completely. Finally the lock gave way and Brianna kicked in the door and they both rushed in, lightsabers drawn and ignited. The scene was one of utter chaos, fire burning in the far right corner of the ballroom and there were a few bodies strewn across the floor. Closer to the center of the room, the Chancellor was pulling herself across the floor, her face knotted up in agony, one of her legs was completely cut off at the thigh and she was bleeding from a cut on her arm profusely. Revan was near by fighting off a large Sith warrior with a lightsaber and Bastila was off to his right trying to stop more from coming at her lover and the Chancellor. Canderous and HK-47 both had their Mandalorian Heavy blasters out and were firing at oncoming Sith while Carth ran to the Chancellor. At the rate the dark warriors were entering the room, it seemed like they had brought an army and were attacking Dantooine. Visas, Mira, and Atton couldn't be seen from the smoke and fire, but the hum and faint color of more lightsabers could be seen in the far side of the room. The cries of the dead and dying filled the room as the smoke consumed most of the air.

Atton Rand slashed upwards at a Sith Assassin that force jumped at him from the side. The dark warrior collapsed to the floor in a heap, landing in a small pool of blood that had collected from a man that had been killed in the blast. The smoke was choking him and starting to fog his senses. Somewhere behind him, Visas was trying to rescue some dignitaries trapped behind a collapsed wall. The Miraluka used the force to toss aside the burning debris that covered four of the core world senators and several dead bodies as well. The stench of burn flesh was nearly overwhelming to Atton so he turned around to try to get downwind of the billowing smoke. As he turned he noticed the tall figure in black standing in front of him, holding Mira by the arms with a crimson lightsaber to her soft, pale neck. Atton's brown eyes widened with fear as he saw her fear filled face and watched her futile attempts to struggle away from her assailant to no avail. Atton could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the fear reflecting in her bright green eyes. The eyes he loved.

"Jedi, you have a choice," the looming black figure said menacingly, "join me or she dies."

Mira felt almost panicked as she stood helpless against the hands of fate that held her now. Atton had walked the darkside before, he had killed many Jedi during his stint with the Sith and if he were to return to them, he would become a deadly asset to the downfall of the galaxy. It wasn't fear for the galaxy that scared her, nor was it even fear for her own life, it was the fear that she didn't want to live without him.

Atton was faced with a choice he could not make: on one hand, he could join the darkside and condemn himself to a lifetime of suffering, but at least Mira would be free and alive, but if he stayed the path of the light, he would lose the one thing keeping him there to begin with. It was a lose, lose situation. He knew what he had to do, and he hopped Mira could forgive him someday.

**TBC….. yeah I'm that evil.**


	14. Night Fire

Chapter 13: Night Fire

Disclaimer: This author does not own Star Wars or KOTOR. But you don't either so it's all good. Sorry this took so long to get out and that it's so short, but I'm about to leave for college and have been working every day to make my way in the world. The next chapter is going to take awhile to come out, but I didn't want to leave it at a cliffhanger any longer. Part two of the novel will resume very soon with the start of open war.

Atton was faced with a choice he could not make: on one hand, he could join the darkside and condemn himself to a lifetime of suffering, but at least Mira would be free and alive, but if he stayed the path of the light, he would lose the one thing keeping him there to begin with. It was a lose, lose situation. He knew what he had to do, and he hopped she could forgive him someday. The red blade hovered dangerously to her neck and the gleam in her eyes was almost enough to make the tears run from his eyes. Atton Rand charged at the Sith warrior and with a slash of his lightsaber distracted him long enough to let Mira go. But his heroic move came at a high price, as Atton's lightsaber connected with the Sith's neck, the dark warrior brought his own crimson blade up to defend himself. Atton Rand landed directly on top of it, the blade sticking through his chest. The now headless Sith dropped to the floor and Mira crawled away. Panic flooded her mind and she struggled to move towards Atton through the smoke and blood. For Mira, everything seemed to be in a painful, dreamlike, slow motion. She could not stop what had just happened and she didn't want to believe it either. Finally she reached Atton and placed a hand on his sweat-covered brow. It was quickly growing cold. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded softly as she collapsed onto his chest sobbing. "I love you," she whispered even softer.

His breaths were labored as he fought to stay conscious. He moved his hand to cover hers and she raised her head. "You…have…to…move…on…my…love," Atton Rand breathed his last as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell onto his chest sobbing. The room around her continued to burn and soon the smoke filled her lungs as everything around her slowly faded to black.

**Three Days Later…**

After three days of emotional and physical pain, Mira stood silent as the body of Atton Rand was laid on a funeral pyre. She had passed out from smoke inhalation the night of the Chancellor's ball and smacked her head on the permacrete floor. When she awoke two days later she was again informed that it was not a dream, he was really gone and the medical wing of the Jedi Temple was filled with screams of agony for hours. A small crowd showed up to say good bye surprising not only Mira but the Ebon Hawk crew. Acquaintances, friends from the war, even a few past lovers (to Mira's annoyance) came to show their respects to the fallen Jedi Smuggler. Now she felt alone in the crowd as she watched her only reason for living from day to day turn to ashes before her eyes; and once the crowds left, going home to their loved ones and friends, she was truly alone.


End file.
